Total Drama Island: NEW CONTESTANTS (APPS CLOSED)
by hyperborea
Summary: Chris McClain has decided that the old cast has outlived their uses, and wants a fresh batch of cadavers, or ah, contestants for TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND. An added twist, Blaineley will be co-hosting this season along with Chef Hatchet. 24 New contestants will compete for the chance to win 1 MILLION DOLLARS. Sorry for not posting recently, I was on vacation. Next chapter will be up soon!
1. Introduction

Total Drama Island: NEW CONTESTANTS

"Hi there, I am Chris McClain, your host of TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND. My fellow producers and I have decided that the old contestants have been used too much, and it is time to have NEW contestants. So please fill out the application form below." Chris says while smiling until a loud bang is heard off set.

"Chef! I told you to buy NEW cameras." You hear Chris say before the camera goes static.

So I have never written a fanfiction before, but I am a personal author, so I am curious to see how this turns out. I know I could simply make my own characters, but first I want to see your thoughts on characters. There will be 24 characters this season, 12 males, 12 females. I haven't decided if I want to do 2, 3, or 4 teams yet, so I want your opinion on that. Applications will be open until I have all 24 characters, however I will make some of my own characters too. Remember 12 guys, 12 girls. To apply fill out this form.

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Nickname:

Hometown:

Sexuality:

Body Type:

Facial Appearance:

Hair color/style:

Everyday Clothes:

Swimwear:

Pajamas:

Personality:

History/Backstory (this is important to me):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Who they get along with:

Strategy:

In a relationship?:

If not, do they want a relationship?:

Who do they want a relationship with (what type):

Why they should win the million:

AUDITION TAPE:

I will be accepting applications for a few days, maybe a week or 2, but after that, I am making the other characters. And I will update every day, or at least every other day. If I likes your character, you will know immediately if you have been accepted. Oh, and one more thing, yes you can send in more than 1 character.

"So remember," Chris McClain states with a smile, "we need more cadavers, or eh contestants for Total Drama Island: NEW CONTESTANTS." Then the camera goes static.


	2. Characters

These are the characters that will be competing. And I'm sorry to the 2 who won't be competing, but I am going to make them sort of like Geoff and Bridgett in season 2, and they will be interviewing the eliminated contestants. I really like the characters I have been given, and it was very difficult to decide who the characters were going to be. However I have chosen the 12 girls and the 12 guys. Here they are:

GUYS:

1). Tristan

2). Philip

3). Jason

4). Bazil

5). Austin

6). Edward

7). Brandon

8). Corvus

9). Dutch

10). Grant

11). Charlie

12). Thomas

GIRLS:

1). Sapphire

2). Alice

3). Angel

4). Nora

5). Lilith

6). Stacy

7). Tamara

8). Jaina

9). Aubrey

10). Ruby

11). Willow

12). Sienna

And the 2 interviewers will be:

1). Matthew

2). Michiko

I am excited for this fanfiction, but it will take a few days before I can put out the 1st chapter, because I need to really get to know the characters. I will also be traveling tomorrow, and for the next 3 weeks, but if I get the chance I will update everyone. When I do the first chapter, it will be fairly short, because it will mostly be the introduction of characters, and the division of teams. That way we get to know everyone before we eliminate someone (because everyone is really good, I don't want to eliminate them!). But once again I want to thank everyone that auditioned, and I am sorry to those that didn't make it, but I hope I am making up for it by making them interviewers. But thanks to everyone that took the time to audition! :)


	3. Theme Song Idea

**THEME SONG: I WANNA BE FAMOUS**

**Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine**

A camera pokes out of a tree, sending a squirrel with a camera flying into Chris

**You guys are on my mind**

The camera flies off the cliff and into the water where Charlie is sulking about life, before Bazil shows up and taps him on the shoulder

**You asked me what I wanted to be**

Philip and Alice are paddling in a canoe, when Charlie jumps into the boat to avoid Bazil

**And I think the answer is plain to see**

The camera pans over to Thomas holding plants while Corvus sets a snake loose in the grass, Thomas picks up the snake

**I wanna be famous!**

As Thomas runs, we see Stacy and Dutch laughing in the woods

**I want to live close to the sun**

We see Brandon and Angel fighting in a raft going down the waterfall

**Well, pack your bags cause I've already won**

We see Jason shirtless and tanning on a log as the raft falls behind him

**Everything to prove nothing in my way**

Nora comes swinging on a vine and knocks into Jason, and they hit the confessional which sends Jaina sprawling and then gets up to fight

**I'll get there one day**

The camera enters the mess hall where Chef is serving hot pancakes to Tristan who throws it at Sapphire causing her to run screaming

**Cause I want to be famous**

Sapphire runs out while Willow puts up posters against the government

**Nanana'nananana nana nana**

Sienna is daydreaming while Edward tries teaching her military tactics

**I want to be, I want to be; I want to be famous**

The camera pans over to Ruby who blushes while she watches Grant eat a feast of food

**I want to be, I want to be; I want to be famous**

Blaineley is singing Blainerific while Tamara says yes to everything, and Aubrey studies from afar

**(Whistling)**

The camera zooms in to Austin and Lilith about to kiss at the campfire when Chris throws a marsh mellow at Austin's face


	4. Chapter 1: Meet the Contestants!

"Hello, I'm Chris McClain, your host of TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND." I will be leading 24 teenage contestants along a life threatening competition involving explosives, survival, wild animals, and whatever else I feel like throwing at them."

"Ahem." someone says from the other side of the dock.

Chris sighs, and then says, "Oh that's right, ladies gentlemen and any other living organism watching, please welcome Blaineley, who will be -cough- unfortunately -cough- hosting along with me."

Blaineley walks over to where Chris is with a scowl on her face, ready to hit him, but then sees the camera and flashes a forced smile.

"Yes, I will be hosting," "PART HOSTING!" Chris interrupts. Blaineley walks over to him and whispers something barely audible, "Don't forget what I saw you doing with that hot tub, I will be the main host this season or everyone will get to know."

Chris gulps quickly before addressing the camera, "Yes, yes Blaineley will be part hosting," Meanwhile Chef Hatchet has grabbed Blaineley and is leading her off the dock, "but I know that no one cares about that. I know all of you really care about me far more than anyone else." Chris smiles with his perfectly white teeth.

For a few minutes, Chris is just standing there smiling before an intern whispers something and Chris stops the smiling.

"Oh well, my intern has just informed me that you guys actually want to get on with the show. Well I see how it is, I'm just too gorgeous for your eyes. Don't worry, I understand, people's eyes have burned when they looked at me." Chris says selflessly as Chef comes back.

Chef says, "Actually, from what I heard, their eyes were burning because you wanted their eyes to burn but they were ignoring you, so you strapped them to your chair and..." "OKAY, Chef that is enough." Chris says interrupting Chef. Chef shrugs but walks off the dock snickering. Chris readjusts himself and smiles at the camera again and says, "Well I can't have all of my viewers' eyes burning, or else I lose money. So I have, with great reluctance, decided to welcome the cadavers, or I mean, contestants for this season of, TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND."

"Now, before I introduce the characters, I will fill in those viewers that do not know the rules of Total Drama Island. The 24 contestants will be split into 2 teams of 12. After that, the contestants will compete in a serious of ridiculously dangerous challenges to earn 1 MILLION dollars. The winning team after each challenge will be safe from elimination and will get a reward. The losing team will not get a reward, and will be eliminating 1 contestant. Who will be interesting? Who will your favorite be? Who is Blaineley going to yell at first? Find out the answers right here, right now, on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!

**Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine**

A camera pokes out a tree, sending a squirrel with a camera flying at Chris

**You guys are on my mind**

The camera flies off a cliff and lands into the water where Charlie is sulking about life, before Bazil shows up and taps him on the shoulder

**You asked me what I wanted to be**

Philip and Alice are paddling in a canoe, when Charlie jumps into the boat to avoid Bazil

**And I think the answer is plain to see**

The camera pans over to Thomas, who is holding plants, while Corvus sets a snake in the grass; Thomas picks up the snake-in-the-grass

**I want to be famous**

As Thomas runs, we see Stacy and Dutch laughing in the woods

**I want to live close to the sun**

We see Brandon and Angel fighting in a raft going down a waterfall

**Well, pack your bags cause I've already won**

We see Jason shirtless, tanning on a log while the raft goes down the waterfall

**Everything to prove nothing in my way**

Nora comes swinging on a vine and hits Jason, and they hit the confessional, which sends Jaina sprawling, then she gets up to fight

**I'll get there one day**

The camera enters the mess-hall where Chef is serving hot pancakes to Tristan who throws it at Sapphire, who runs out screaming

**Cause I want to be famous**

Sapphire runs out while Willow puts up posters against the government

**Nanana'nananana nanana nananana**

Sienna is daydreaming while Edward tries teaching her military tactics

**I want to be, I want to be; I want to be famous**

The camera pans over to Ruby, who blushes as she watches Grant eat a feast of food

**I want to be, I want to be; I want to be famous**

Blaineley is singing "Blainerific"; Tamara says yes to everything and everyone around her, while Aubrey takes notes from afar

**(Whistling)**

The camera zooms into Austin and Lilith about to kiss at the campfire when Chris throws a marshmallow at Austin

"Alright, now it is time to introduce our first contestant! Let's welcome Thomas Paulsen!" Chris McClain says as a boat drives up with a short, weak-looking boy with light brown hair and a duck tail, and he was wearing a blue T-Shirt with a hood, dark blue jeans and gray sneakers. "Thomas welcome to the island!" Chris exclaimed.

"This place looks just like it does on T.V., void of life, depressing, and all in all pathetic. This is going to be awesome!" Thomas exclaimed.

"Yes, yes. No more time for you, our next contestant is here. Let us welcome Charlie Brookes!" Chris exclaimed.

The boat drove up showing a tall and lean young boy. He had short, dark brown hair, and a very lopsided smile that leaned to the right.

"Hi there, I'm Thomas." Thomas said offering Charlie his hand.

"Uh no thanks, I don't shake hands on Mondays. I'm weird like that, I change my personality based on the day. Today I am normal guy, but tomorrow I won't be." Charlie says as Thomas awkwardly takes his hand back.

"Ok, ok, you're another strange teenager, please welcoem our next contestant, Grant!" Chris says moving right along as the boat pulls up with a chubby boy with short light brown hair.

"Hi you guys!" Grant yells with a smile, "We're going to be like the best of friends, that's one of the main reasons I joined the show, to make friends."

"Hi, my name is Thomas, and this is Charlie, but don't shake hands with him, he doesn't like to on Monday." Thomas mutters while Grant looks confused.

"Why does it matter what day it is?" Grant asks confused.

"It doesn't." Thomas mutters before the boat pulled up for another drop off. The 3 boys all stared in wonder as a beautiful black-haired girl with a blue streak in her hair walked down the dock.

"Ah, our next contestant has arrived. Please welcome Sapphire!" Chris says with a smile.

"H-Hi Sapphire, I-I'm Thomas." Thomas stammered.

"Ugh, I don't like people stutter, geez learn how to speak properly." Sapphire said rather rudely.

"Hey, that isn't very nice." Grant says while Sapphire looks at him in disgust.

"Well tubby, at least you don't stutter, but you need to lay off the chips." Sapphire says.

"I'm not that fat." Grant says with sadness in his voice, as Thomas goes to comfort him.

"I think it's time to move on..." Chris says, "Let us introduce our next competitor, Ruby!"

The boat pulls up, revealing a girl wearing a white hoodie most of the time and under that is a black tank top. She as bag black jeans on and she as white sneakers and she as fingerless black gloves. On her hoodie it says Rock candy with skulls around it. Ruby has short pure white hair, except in the front, her hair hangs down on one side, covering half of her face.

"Really, another girl named after a gemstone? Today is Monday, Thursday is supposed to be the day for gemstones." Charlie says suddenly.

Ruby scowls but says nothing as Sapphire walks up to her, and says, "Ew, your hair is so awful, and so is your face. I see why you cover half of it up."

Ruby punches Sapphire instantly, and she crumples to the ground. Grant and Thomas cheer as Ruby grins at them.

"Sorry, I probably shouldn't have done that on T.V." Ruby says.

"Are you kidding me? This is great for ratings!" Chris exclaims as Ruby rolls her eyes.

The boat pulled up again and Chris says, "Alright, moving right along to our next cadaver, Jaina!"

Jaina had pale skin with a large scar on her face that runs from her left ear to her jaw. Her left eye is chocolate brown, while the other is forest green. She also had long straight brown hair that reached her waist. Jaina stepped off the boat and looked at Sapphire on the ground.

Jaina smiles and asks, "Dang, who beat me to the first fight of the season?"

"Ruby did, she was amazing, and Sapphire was being really mean." Thomas said happily, as Ruby blushed and looked down.

"Well you did a pretty good job, but maybe you could use some improvement on techniques. If you'd like I could teach you." Jaina says offering her hand, which has fingerless gloves on it. Ruby looks up shyly and says, "Sure, I'd love to."

"You shouldn't shake hands on Mondays, it is bad for hygiene." Charlie says intelligently.

"Really? Do you want to know what else is bad for hygiene?" Chris asks.

"Yes, then I can avoid it." Charlie replies.

"Well ok, let us welcome our next contestant, Bazil!" Chris exclaims as the boat came back to the dock.

Bazil had ridiculously messed up fiery red hair, with freckles covering his face. He had a toothy grin, and a devilish look in his eyes.

"Hello, my name is Reynaldo Wyatt Mario Winifred Van-Buren Watson..." Bazil said.

"Uhh didn't Chris just say your name was Bazil?" Charlie asked confused.

"How do you know my name?" Bazil hissed before leaping onto Charlie, and start biting him on the neck and saying, "I'm a vampire."

"Um should one of us help him?" Thomas asked while Charlie was screaming as Bazil gnawed on his neck.

"No, no we shouldn't." Chris says, "It is time for our next camper, please meet Lilith, also known as, Lilly!"

Lilly walked down the dock, and the first thing to notice was that she was very thin and small. She looked like she could get knocked down easily, but if you payed attention, she has plenty of muscles. She also has spiky red hair and fiery orange eyes.

"Hi everyone." Lilly said smiling as she walked towards the other contestants.

"Hello, you look good, I mean you know, you look, ah never mind." Grant said blushing as Lilly smiled.

"Thank you, that's very sweet." Lilly said still smiling. Sapphire then stood up and saw Lilly.

"You smile too much." Sapphire said before Jaina did a roundhouse kick and knocked her out.

"See that Ruby, that is how you take someone down." Jaina says while brushing her hair back.

"Oh well I thought I did a pretty good job. I can fight too you know." Ruby says.

"Wow you girls are fighters?" Lilly asks.

"Yeah, it's the best thing I could have ever asked for." Jaina says while looking down at Sapphire's body.

We then see Blaineley walking back down the dock and she says, "Alright, alright people this is moving way too slow. We need to introduce someone else NOW!"

The boat drove up to reveal a tall pale girl with freckles dotting her face. She had long and wavy reddish brownish hair and bright blue eyes.

"Hello everyone, I'm Tamara." The girl says as she steps off the boat and onto the dock.

"Hello Tamara, I'm Lilly. I just got here too." Lilly says shaking hands with Tamara.

"I have told all of you that shaking hands is not sanitary!" Charlie screamed after throwing Bazil into shark infested water. Bazil simply smiled and went under water, and did not resurface.

"Well that's just great, now we have 23 contestants. What are we going to do?" Blaineley asks no one in particular.

"What we are going to do, is get you away from here and let me get on with the show." Chris says as Chef once again takes Blaineley away.

"Why did we bring her back again?" Chris asked no one in particular.

"Well, you said she would add drama." An intern pointed out.

Chris rolled his eyes and then smiled at the camera again and says, "Anyway, let us meet the next player, Sienna!"

The boat pulls up and out walks a short somewhat chubby girl, with long dirty-blonde hair and blue eyes. And on the back of her neck, she has a tattoo of a bunny.

"Hi everyone! I'm Sienna, I can't wait to get to know all of you." Sienna says full of enthusiasm.

"Hi, I'm Lilly, welcome to the island." Lilly says with a smile.

"Thanks. Wow, this place looks really really awful. Oh well that will make it more fun." Sienna says laughing.

"I said almost the same thing!" Thomas exclaims with excitement.

Then Bazil resurfaces along with several crab shells, and he says, "Everyone bow before me, I am Bazil Lord of crabs, and I want to eat all of your fingers.

"Well, I think everyone is really nice." Sienna says happily.

Then the boat pulls up with another contestant. Standing on it, is a tall brown haired boy with emerald green eyes. He has a smile on his face as he gets off the boat.

"Hello everyone, I am Brandon." Brandon tells them as he gets towards the other contestants.

"Hello, I'm Sienna, it's nice to meet you." Sienna says with a smile.

"Yes it is nice to meet some new people. But that isn't why I am here. I am here to win 1 million dollars so I can give it all to the homeless people." Brandon tells them.

"Oh my goodness, that is so thoughtful of you." Lilly says as Brandon grins.

**Confessional**

**Brandon: Okay, I am not actually here to give money to the homeless people. I'm actually here to get started on my eventual plan for world domination. It is just part of my strategy, make people think I am a nice guy, and don't reveal my true colors till later in the game. **

"Alright, moving on, it is time for our next contestant. Please welcome, Willow!" Chris exclaims.

Willow stepped off the boat carrying more posters than the U.S army has to use for propaganda. She stumbled off the boat and several of her things fell in the water.

"Oh damn, I lost my anti-violence poster." Willow cursed to herself. She then remembered where she was, and stood up.

"Sorry everyone! I didn't mean to cause any problems." Willow says.

"You're fine, but what were those posters?" Brandon asks.

"Oh those were some of my posters against the government. I think that the government is run poorly, and it needs to be changed, or at least spoken out against." Willow says as Brandon looks at her with happiness.

**Confessional**

**Brandon: Perfect. She hates the government. She might be a useful ally, and even an ally that lasts with me for a while. Hmm...**

"Alright, while still taking advantage of Blaineley's absence, let's welcome the next contender. Please welcome, Edward!" Chris says as Edward arrives.

Edward was a tall fellow, with short brown hair, and black eyes. He was dressed in a soviet war uniform, complete with the hat.

"Why do you have an armadillo on your head?" Bazil asks as he tackles Charlie again.

**Confessional**

**Charlie: Okay, I have only been here for like 20 minutes, but Bazil is driving me crazy. And I am only supposed to be crazy on Wednesday's**

"I am not wearing an armadillo, silly boy, I am wearing a Russian war uniform." Edward said in a Russian accent.

"That is a very strange Halloween costume you got there bud." Jaina said.

"It isn't a Halloween costume. Surely someone must like it, what about you?" Edward asks Tamara.

"Um well, yes I like it." Tamara said painfully.

**Confessional**

**Tamara: Okay, so I have this habit where I say yes to EVERYTHING. I just can't tell a person no unless it is something violence related. Or if it has to do with the mocking of other people's prized works. I mean come on, why can't people just always be nice.**

"You see, my uniform is attracting ladies." Edward said, full of himself.

"HEY! Only I get to be full of myself here." Chris says, "And our next guest has arrived, please welcome Corvus!

Corvus walked off the boat and onto the dock. Out walks a Texas gentlemen looking kind of guy. Beautiful face features, and his light hair kept in a ponytail. And of course the jeans and boots.

"Hello there, the name is Corvus." Corvus said to Ruby as he kissed the back of her hand.

Ruby blushed and said, "Hi, you look like a cowboy." Corvus let go of her hand awkwardly.

**Confessional**

**Ruby: Wow what a time I have had here so far. I've knocked out Sapphire, and now I called someone who was quite good looking a cowboy. I'm so stupid.**

Sapphire woke up again, but this time was wise enough not to say anything, or draw attention to herself. But that didn't stop her from glaring at Jaina. Jaina just glared back which caused Sapphire to look away at Corvus.

"Well hello, I'm Sapphire, what's your name?" Sapphire asked

"I am Corvus ma'am, I come from the south." Corvus replied politely.

Sapphire giggled and blushed at his manners.

"Alright, Alright! We get it, but no mushy stuff yet, we need to move on!" Chris yells, "Here comes Austin!"

From the boat, steps a tall athletic looking guy, with blonde hair, and brown eyes. He was wearing a white muscle shirt tucked into his jeans.

"Hi there, I'm Lilith, but you can call me Lilly." Lilly tells Austin.

"Hello, my name is Austin, but you can call me Ace if you want." Austin replies with a wink.

"Well I think..." Sapphire started but was cut off by Jaina, "Shut up, no one wants to know what you think." Sapphire growled but said nothing.

**Confessional**

**Sapphire: Oh my god, I can't take that Jaina girl! She is just so rude, and ugly. She has the nerve to hit me, and then she feels the need to insult me. But I'm not going to talk to her, that would be an insult to my intelligence.**

**Jaina: Yeah, maybe I like bothering her a little too much, but come on. Sapphire is SOOO annoying. I swear if we are on the same team...**

"Alright, we are nearing the end, but let's invite Tristan!" Chris says as Tristan arrives.

Tristan has a blonde buzz cut, and blue eyes, and a soft face expression. He looked like a really nice guy.

"Yo yo, my new home dawgs." Tristan attempts at rapping.

"Ugh what is wrong with you? You stupid wannabe." Sapphire tells him.

"Now gurl, you just don't know da charms dat I have. I know dat they are way better than your pathetic charms yo" Tristan slurs.

"Sapphire maybe you should just back off." Grant suggested quietly.

"Why should I? This idiot needs a lesson." Sapphire said angrily.

"Yes, yes we all hate each other, but let us introduce our next contestant, Angel!" Chris exclaims, eager to get on with this.

"Oh, Angel is a nice name, I hope she is nice." Willow states while trying to fix her posters.

Angel storms off the boat and over to Chris and says, "Your driver needs to be fired. There is nothing fun about using me as alligator bait, especially when I could break his jaw in half...Oh hi everyone." Angel says awkwardly but composes herself quickly.

"Hi, I'm Tamara, it's great to meet you." Tamara greeted.

"I'm Angel, and yeah it is great to be here." Angel responded.

**Confessional**

**Angel: Alright, let's just say that I will do anything to win this. I am willing to stick my head in the toilet, lick armpits, burn things, or even the worst of all. Deal with the annoying popular girls...**

"Yo gurl, you look good, maybe you wanna come to my crib later and we can hang yo." Tristan tells Angel.

"No thanks, I'm not big on hanging out with the wannabe croud." Angel replies coldly before moving to Brandon.

"You don't look like much, why are you here?" Angel asks coldly.

"I could say the same about you, but there is no point. I am here to help poor people, and you?" Brandon says lying smoothly.

"Since you didn't give me an honest answer, I won't either." Angel quietly hisses at Brandon before walking away.

"Ok everyone, almost done, but let us meet Alice and Philip." Chris says.

"Why are they together? Are they like Katie and Sadie?" Austin asks.

"No, but the two have been through a lot together, and they hate being separated, for anything." Chris says, deep in thought.

"Hi guys, I'm Alice." A pretty girl with icy blonde hair told everyone.

"And I am Philip." A tall, kind of plain looking boy said.

"We're kinda in a relationship, so we like doing stuff, you know, together..." Alice says awkwardly.

"Yeah, and no one is going to stop that." Philip says as if implying that if anyone hurts Alice, they were dead meat.

**Confessional**

**Alice: I really love Philip. He is always there for me. He never lets me get hurt, and I really love that about him.**

**Philip: I love Alice more than anything else in the world. I joined this show for her. I would do anything for her.**

"Okay, we only have 5 more contestants to meet, and here comes Stacy!" Chris yells as a motorcycle engine starts blaring. Then a motorcycle flies off the boat and lands perfectly on the dock, without making a scratch. The person riding it, takes off their helmet. Stacy had short messy black hair, and a look of sheer bad ass.

"Hi there, I'm Stacy." Stacy said as she spit into the water where Bazil was swimming.

Bazil swam up and said, "You are not a very nice flying pentagon."

"And you aren't a few light bulbs short, you're the entire Maine Lighthouse short, you dingbat." Stacy said as she spit into the water again.

"I don't really like her." Alice whispered to Philip.

"Yeah, I don't either. She seems like the type that likes f..." Philip starts but stops as he sees the look on Alice's face.

"Don't worry," Philip says, "I won't let her hurt you."

"Alright, Alright! Enough with the romance!" Chris yells clearly out of patience.

"Now next up is...Oh, oh not another one." Chris says putting his head in his hands.

"Another what?" Charlie asked when he turned around to see a girl standing there.

"Hi my name is Norberta Fiona Scarlet Bob Yvonne..." She starts but Chris cuts her off.

"Everyone, meet Nora, the girl version of Sir Crazy." Chris says halfheartedly.

"I can fly, just like orange tricycles." Nora exclaimed as she jumped off the dock and into the water where Bazil was.

"Hi, do you like platypuses that eat walruses?" Nora asked Bazil.

"Of course I do, who wouldn't." Bazil told her.

Nora's eyes widened and a tear appeared and she said, "Finally someone who understands." Bazil grinned and jumped out of the water and tackled Charlie.

"Oh that looks like fun!" Nora shouted and she too jumped onto Charlie.

"Okay, while the crazies are preoccupied with Charlie, let's meet Aubrey!" Chris exclaimed.

Off the boat stepped a stick-thin girl with pink, purple, and blue hair and a scar near her hairline. She also had wide brown eyes, and was wearing a lot of friendship bracelets.

"Ew, who let her on the island?" Sapphire commented while standing on the other side of the dock than Jaina.

"We did, because of her audition tape." Blaineley said after coming back for the 3rd time. "She was interesting, just like all of you."

"Thank you Miss Blaineley." Aubrey said quietly."

Aubrey went to stand by Ruby who said, "It's ok, Sapphire is just a mean person."

Aubrey smiled and said, "Oh I don't care, I am used to it. I am used to it."

Ruby looked at her curiously, but Chris said, "Okay, okay. Only 2 more contestants. Please meet Jason!"

Jason walked off the boat wearing a gray t-shirt. He had perfectly combed back brown hair, and gray eyes.

"Why don't you demonstrate to everyone how you made the show?" Chris asks Jason.

"Uh ok then..." Jason says.

Jason flexes his entire body and his shirt instantly explodes off of him and shows an 8-pack. Sapphire walked to him and said, "Hey gorgeous, I understand why you're in the game."

"Don't trust her, she isn't a good person." Jaina hissed at Jason.

Jason smiled at Sapphire and said, "No no, I like her."

"Alright, let us meet our final contestant..." Chris starts but Blaineley says, "I'm supposed to announce the last contestant!"

"Well you snooze," Chris says as Chef injects her with something and Blaineley falls asleep, "you lose."

"Anyway, our final contestant is... Luis!" Chris says as the boat pulls up with a stick thin young boy.

"Hi everyone, I am so glad that I got in instead of Dutch. He tried to steal my audition and join the show instead of me." Luis said straightening his glasses.

"Actually Luis, he did. We just wanted you to think good about yourself, and then crush your hopes and dreams on international T.V." Chris says evilly as the boat pulls up with a giant looking brute. He had dark brown hair and deep green eyes, and was built like a giant.

"Haha, nerd, you can't beat power. Strength wins against brains." Dutch tells Luis as he grabs his underwear and gives him a wedgie. Luis screamed in pain, but Dutch threw him onto the boat of losers.

"No, no! I am supposed to be on Total Drama! Not him, not Dutch!" Luis screamed as he was driven away.

Dutch looked at his fellow competitors and said, "The name is Dutch, anyone have a problem with that?" Dutch asked threateningly. Everyone shook their heads no.

**Confessional**

**Dutch: Oh man I love messing with people. I mean yeah I am powerful, but they have only known me for a few minutes and they already fear me. This is in the bag.**

The 24 contestants all stood together on the dock all in a line.

"Alright campers, I know you're all eager to get started, however, we will split you into teams tommorow, and let you guys get settled right now. Have fun, and wake up will be...early." Chris said and the camera goes out as we see the 24 contestants lined up looking ready to compete.

Okay, I know this is a short chapter, and no one actually goes home. But that is because I just wanted you guys to know the characters and for you guys to give me feedback on them. The next chapter that will eliminate someone will be much longer, I just want you guys to tell me who you like, dislike, loathe, want to kill, want to hang out, anything like that. Just review the characters if you have time :).


	5. Chapter 2: Flying Purple Monkeys

"Last time on Total Drama Island, 24 contestants gathered at a crummy island ready to compete for the 1 million dollars. However we did not have a challenge, because we really are looking for major drama this season. We met a lot of interesting characters, and today, they get split into teams as well as have their first challenge. Who will be on what team? Will Bazil continue his rein of crazy? Will Sapphire get beat up again? Find out these answers and more on this episode of TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!" Chris screams.

**Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine**

A camera pokes out a tree, sending a squirrel with a camera flying at Chris

**You guys are on my mind**

The camera flies off a cliff and lands into the water where Charlie is sulking about life, before Bazil shows up and taps him on the shoulder

**You asked me what I wanted to be**

Philip and Alice are paddling in a canoe, when Charlie jumps into the boat to avoid Bazil

**And I think the answer is plain to see**

The camera pans over to Thomas, who is holding plants, while Corvus sets a snake in the grass; Thomas picks up the snake-in-the-grass

**I want to be famous**

As Thomas runs, we see Stacy and Dutch laughing in the woods

**I want to live close to the sun**

We see Brandon and Angel fighting in a raft going down a waterfall

**Well pack your bags cause I've already won**

We see Jason shirtless, tanning on a log while the raft goes down the waterfall

**Everything to prove, nothing in my way**

Nora comes swinging on a vine and hits Jason, and they hit the confessional, which sends Jaina sprawling, then she gets up to fight

**I'll get there one day**

The camera enters the mess-hall where Chef is serving hot pancakes to Tristan who throws it at Sapphire, who runs out screaming

**Cause I want to be famous**

Sapphire runs out while Willow puts up posters against the government

**Nanana'nanana nana nana**

Sienna is daydreaming while Edward tries teaching her military tactics

**I want to be, I want to be; I want to be famous**

The camera pans over to Ruby, who blushes as she watches Grant eat a feast of food

**I want to be, I want to be; I want to be famous**

Blaineley is singing "Blainerific"; Tamara says yes to everything and everyone around her, while Aubrey takes notes from afar

**(Whistling)**

The camera zooms in on Austin and Lilith about to kiss, when Chris throws a marsh mellow at Austin's face

The 24 contestants stood side by side looking off the dock in an impressive way. They each had a look of determination and seriousness. Well, except for Bazil and Nora who were making ridiculous faces at each other. And right then and there, Chris destroyed the dock and everyone crashed down into the water.

"YAY!" Nora screamed as sharks swam up to them.

"Ahhhhhh!" Sapphire screamed as one shark swam dangerously close to her.

"Don't worry, theses sharks only have a 70% chance of attacking. I doubt they will cause any serious damages." Chris said smugly, watching the contestants try and avoid the sharks.

After several minutes of watching them pathetically swim away from sharks, Chris sighed and pulled on a lever appearing out of the bottom of the dock, and the contestants instantly went flying into the woods.

As the contestants gathered themselves, Chris flew in on a jetpack and smiled.

"Okay cadavers, it is time for your first challenge. This challenge will determine your teams, and then we will do a second challenge to see who wins, and who faces elimination." Chris said.

"Why are there flying purple monkeys?" Bazil asked as he pointed in the air.

Charlie turned to him and said, "There is no such thing as a purple flying monkey."

Bazil pointed above Charlie, and Charlie looked up to see 24 flying purple monkeys. Charlie screamed as one of them swooped down at him and grabbed him. Chris stood laughing on the sidelines, as Sienna walked up to him.

"What are those things? And why are you laughing?" Sienna asked Chris.

"Well, when we aired season 4, not everything was taken away, there are still radioactive creatures in the woods." Chris replied with a laugh.

"Well why did you take us here?" Alice asked Chris.

"Well because this is your first challenge stupid!" Chris exclaimed, "You all have to avoid being caught by the flying purple monkeys for as long as you can, I will explain the rest after the challenge is over."

Everyone looked at each other and Chris yelled, "Go!" and everyone ran off in different directions. Except for Bazil and Nora who were playing patty-cake.

"I said RUN!" Chris screamed through his megaphone, and the 2 quickly scampered off.

"Ah, I love my job." Chris said while flashing a winning smile.

**Confessional**

**Bazil & Nora: Patty-cake, Patty-cake. Bakers man. Bake me a cake as fast as you... One of the purple flying monkeys appeared in the confessional and scooped up Nora. Bazil ran out screaming.**

"Charlie and Nora are out, plenty to go." Chris said as the purple monkey delivered Nora to a giant cage next to Chris where Charlie was.

"I still don't think it was fair that I was taken before the challenge began." Charlie said to Chris.

Chris laughed and said, "I needed someone to be the guinea pig, and you happened to be it."

"But I only like being a guinea pig on Saturdays, today is Monday!" Charlie exclaimed.

Chris sighed and said, "Fine you can be released. Chef."

Chef grabbed Charlie and chucked him into the woods.

Meanwhile, Philip and Alice were running through the woods, and heading towards the dock again. They turned around and noticed that no one was near them. They decided to take a break.

"Okay, seriously? Flying purple monkeys?" Alice asked annoyed.

"I'm sorry honey, I didn't think he would make us do this on day 1. But that doesn't matter, we are going to win this challenge." Philip said.

"Right, you're right. Let's win this!" Alice yelled in triumph. And then 2 purple monkeys appeared and looked at the 2 humans. Alice looked at them and screamed as one grabbed her, as the other quickly grabbed Philip. The 2 of them were flown away as Chris watched through his binoculars.

"You think they would learn to be quiet." Chris said laughing evilly.

**Confessional**

**Alice: Okay, maybe it wasn't a great idea for me to yell there. Now Philip and I have lost this challenge.**

**Philip: I don't blame Alice at all. She just needed a little confidence booster. It is completely alright.**

**Alice & Philip: -kissing- until camera blacks out**

Sapphire was currently being carried by Grant and Tristan. They were moving quite slowly, and Sapphire was getting impatient.

"Mush you losers, mush!" Sapphire roared.

"Yo yo gurl, you havent realized that the Tristan don't have to carry you. I am doing this cause damn gurl, you hot." Tristan told her.

"Who is Tristan?" Sapphire asked and Grant snickered.

Sapphire turned to him and hissed, "Move it tubby! Move faster!"

"Why are we carrying you again?" Grant asked.

Sapphire looked at him like he was an idiot and said, "I can't damage my shoes, I bought them for a 25% discount and they were like 5000 dollars."

Grant rolled his eyes as several flying purple monkeys appeared.

"Umm Sapphire." Grant said nervously.

"And then my sister wanted to buy the SAME pair of shoes..." Sapphire continued yapping about shoes.

"Sapphire!" Grant yelled.

"What?!" Sapphire yelled at him and then looked at the monkeys.

"Ahhh! Get out of the way!" Sapphire screamed as she kicked Grant so he fell, and she ran. The monkeys quickly grabbed Grant and Tristan who wasn't paying any attention. Sapphire ran for about 5 seconds before she too was scooped up.

"I tried to warn you." Grant said as the 3 were carried away.

**Confessional**

**Sapphire: It is all that tubby's fault. He didn't warn me in time. And he interrupted me when I was talking about my shoes!**

**Grant: Okay, I really hope Sapphire is not on my team. She blames me for trying to warn her, while she was talking about shoes. I am a nice person, but come on!**

**Tristan: That gurl totally digs the Tristan**

On the opposite side of the island, Aubrey, Tamara, and Sienna were cautiously walking amongst the trees.

"We haven't seen any flying monkeys since this challenge started." Aubrey noted.

"Thank goodness, I don't feel like losing any limbs." Sienna stated.

"Hey girls, I know this is early, but what do you say to forming an alliance?" Aubrey asked the other 2.

"Well I don't know, it's a little too early, I mean, we don't even know the teams yet." Tamara said nervously.

"Yes yes, but if we formed an alliance this early, we will become really good friends." Aubrey said.

"Yeah I think that is a swell idea." Sienna said.

"Great, so it's decided?" Aubrey asked.

Sienna nodded, and Aubrey looked at Tamara who also nodded after a slight hesitation.

And then 3 of the monkeys appeared. The girls screamed and ran off. Sienna ran in the direction that they were going, and Tamara screamed, "Wait!" Tamara accidentally tripped Sienna and they both went down. The monkeys swarmed them, and flew them away.

Aubrey meanwhile, had taken the time to run in the direction she had come from. She was making good time, and then she ran into Charlie.

"Charlie? I thought you were defeated in the very beginning." Aubrey said.

"That wasn't fair since the challenge had not started, so I was released." Charlie told her and then screamed, "Duck!"

Aubrey ducked, but Charlie didn't make it in time. The monkey grabbed Charlie for the 2nd time, and flew away with him.

**Confessional**

**Charlie: Okay seriously? I was released only to get caught again. And getting caught is only supposed to happen on Thursdays.**

**Aubrey: I have to say, I am having incredible luck. First I already made an alliance with Tamara and Sienna, and Charlie saved me from getting caught. I think this is a sign.**

**Sienna: Aubrey, Tamara and I have already created an alliance. But I don't know if Tamara is really on-board.**

**Tamara: I really hate the fact that I can't say no to people. I didn't want to make that alliance.**

Jaina, Ruby and Thomas were walking through the woods near the cliff. Jaina was trying to teach Ruby some fighting techniques.

"So then when you grab their arms, you do this." Jaina says as she demonstrates a fighting move on Thomas who squealed in pain.

"Oops, sorry, I forgot you were a twig." Jaina said to Thomas who replied painfully, "It's okay."

"Um Jaina, I know this is really interesting and all, but I think we should focus on the challenge." Ruby said uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I have dedicated my whole life to fighting, and I rarely find anyone who can fight as well as I can." Jaina said.

"Jaina, I'm not even that great of a fighter. All I did was knock Sapphire out, she is pretty weak." Ruby said while rubbing her arm.

"Can you two continue this conversation later? We got bigger problems thatn fighting." Thomas said while pointing ahead of them.

Three flying purple monkeys were headed there way. They all screeched as they dove towards them.

"Run!" Jaina yelled as she took off up the cliff, Ruby in close pursuit.

Thomas tried to keep up, but soon he tripped on a tree branch, and a monkey grabbed him and flew him away. The other 2 continued to follow Jaina and Ruby.

"Come on!" Jaina yelled at Ruby, who was panting, but still running.

The 2 of them reached the top of the cliff but the 2 monkeys were still hot on their trail. Jaina looked down at the water and said to Ruby, "We have to jump."

"No way, I am not jumping, I have a fear of drowning." Ruby said while her face turned pale.

"You aren't going to drown, but you are going to lose the challenge if you do not jump. So jump Ruby, jump!" Jaina yelled as she jumped off the cliff and into the water.

Ruby looked down nervously, and then turned to see the monkeys were only 50 yards away and moving fast. Ruby gulped and then...she ran towards the monkeys. As soon as she was within grabbing range, she dove under the monkey, sliding right under his stomach, and she got up with no problems. Ruby continued running back down the cliff, while the monkeys tried to figure out what had happened.

**Confessional**

**Thomas: I failed pretty early. I wonder how the girls are doing.**

**Jaina: Jumping off a cliff was so freaking awesome! Ruby never jumped though, so I can assume she was captured. Still, I intend to ally with her once the teams have been created.**

**Ruby: Yeah I know I didn't jump. But I totally fooled those monkeys, and now Jaina probably thinks I am captured. So now no one still in this challenge knows that I am still in. I'm going to quietly win this challenge.**

Near the campsite, Lilly and Austin were casually walking.

"Um why are we walking exactly?" Lilly asked Austin.

"Well, since Chris is near here, I think that the monkeys won't look for us here." Austin told her.

"Wow, that is pretty intelligent of you." Lilly said impressed, but Austin took that the wrong way.

"What do you mean by that? Do you think I am stupid or something?" Austin asked angrily.

"No no no, I meant that as a compliment." Lilly told him trying to calm him down.

"If you think I am an idiot, go somewhere else then, I don't need anyone else. I am strong enough to handle myself." Austin told her as his anger rose.

Lilly panicked and said, "I didn't mean it like that. I am impressed, that's all."

But Austin wasn't listening anymore, and he said, "Just leave, if your so smart, you can handle yourself."

Lilly stood her ground and said, "Fine, you're overreacting to nothing."

Lilly walked a little ways into the woods and said to herself, "Ugh boys. It's always about themselves."

As Lilly talked to herself about boys, a monkey appeared out of the trees and grabbed her. Lilly screamed as its paws encircled her and carried her away.

Austin was off sulking and saying things like, "stupid girls," or "they never listen." when he heard Lilly scream. He looked up and saw her being carried away by a monkey.

"Lilly! I'm coming!" Austin screamed as he ran after the monkey. He only made it about 10 steps before another monkey scooped him up and flew him away. Up in the air, Austin gave Lilly a small smile, and Lilly looked away with a blush on her face.

At the cage, Chris was watching as the monkeys delivered Lilly and Austin.

"Okay people, just an update in case you haven't been able to follow along. Charlie, Grant, Tristan, Sapphire, Nora, Austin, Lilly, Thomas, Tamara, Sienna, Alice and Philip have all been caught. Dutch, Corvus, Brandon, Angel, Bazil, Ruby, Jaina, Stacy, Willow, Edward, Jason, and Aubrey are still in the running. Who will win this challenge? Stay tuned to find out." Chris said as the camera went black.

Off in the woods, Dutch, Corvus, and Stacy were walking and talking.

"I love your motorcycle, I wish I had known I could bring one." Dutch said to Stacy.

"Thanks, I wanted to have flames coming out of my exhaust, but something went wrong. Oh well. But your entrance was cool too. That was one hell of a wedgie." Stacy told Dutch who laughed.

"Yeah, dorkus was totally fooled by my application. I kind of stole his, but hey, this is T.V., whatever gets viewers." Dutch said.

"Guys, we need to focus here. We need to go somewhere that the monkeys have already been, so they won't go back again." Corvus said from the front back of the group.

"Look, if you want to do that, go ahead, we're talking here." Stacy said to Corvus and continued talking to Dutch.

"Suit yourselves." Corvus said and he walked off.

"So do you have a motorcycle?" Stacy asked Dutch.

"Of course I have a motorcycle. Who doesn't?" Dutch replied.

"Nerds, Geeks, all of those hippie types of people." Stacy replied.

"Yeah well, I am not a hippie, or a geek. I love motorcycles." Dutch said.

"Well then, let's go get my motorcycle, and take it for a spin." Stacy said.

"Alright! Let's go!" Dutch replied happily.

Just then a monkey appeared from the bushes and picked up a stick and threw it at Stacy. Stacy turned around and saw the monkey and screamed, "Run!"

Stacy and Dutch took off, with the monkey in close pursuit. They were nearing the dock, where Stacy's motorcycle was.

"We just need to get a little further." Dutch said.

Stacy then realized that there was only 1 monkey, and 1 monkey can only hold one person. Stacy grinned evilly and tripped Dutch. Dutch fell and Stacy took off.

"What the hell! I thought we were going for the motorcycle!" Dutch yelled angrily.

"I am!" Stacy yelled back as she got on her motorcycle and started it up.

"My ankle is sprained, and the monkey is closing in, help!" Dutch yelled.

"Sorry, this rider flies solo." Stacy said as she took off, the motorcycle going 120 MPH.

The monkey had gotten to Dutch and although his screams were quite loud, all Stacy heard was her motorcycle roaring.

**Confessional**

**Dutch: Wow, it looks like someone isn't who they seem to be. She is so infuriating, and she made me lose the challenge. I like her spirit.**

**Stacy: Manipulating is so fun. He totally feel for it, although he does like motorcycles. That's a plus.**

Angel was walking in the woods, while Jason walked behind her telling her how awesome he was.

"See look at this." Jason said as he flexed his biceps.

"Listen, I am not interested in your nonsensical shenanigans. All I care about is winning. I refuse to go down because of you. So why don't you go off and find someone else to bother." Angel told Jason.

Jason stood there for a second before a monkey swooped out of nowhere and grabbed him. Another monkey appeared in the sky and it darted after Angel. Angel ducked and ran off to the right, over towards the dock. As she ran she heard a loud noise headed towards her. She saw Stacy riding a motorcycle full throttle towards her. Angel screamed and dove out of the way.

"YEAH! COME GET SOME MONKEYS!" Stacy screamed as she drove towards one of the monkeys. Another monkey came from behind and grabbed Stacy just before the motorcycle crashed into a tree. Stacy was flown away and Angel took this opportunity to run.

**Confessional**

**Stacy: Okay, that was AWESOME! I don't even care that much that I lost. Not that much...**

**Angel: What a lunatic! Hopefully she goes home soon, because she is a danger to the rest of us. That's my job!**

**Jason: What is she talking about shenanigans? These muscles are no joke. -flexes until camera blacks out-**

Down at the beach, Brandon, Willow, and Edward were walking and talking. They had yet to encounter anyone else or any monkeys. If only their luck would hold.

"Okay listen you guys. I am sure others have already taken this time to form alliances. I suggest we do the same. I know all 3 of us have views on the government, and that it should be different. I know that the 3 of us could work well together. I say we form an alliance." Brandon tells Willow and Edward.

"I think the government is cruel. They don't care about people at all. I am glad that you do Brandon. I'm in." Willow said.

"Edward?" Brandon asked Edward.

"I'm in. For Mother Russia!" Edward yelled.

"Don't yell, they monkeys might..." Willow never finished her statement, as the monkey grabbed her and flew away.

"At least there was only 1 monkey. Otherwise all of us might have lost." Brandon said.

"But it got Willow. How is that good?" Edward asked.

"It just means we are still in. Now come on let's go." Brandon said.

**Confessional**

**Brandon: Excellent. I have my first allies. They should be easily persuaded. Edward is some military hothead, and Willow loathes the government. And since I want to dominate the Earth, I guess you could say that I hate the government too.**

**Edward: For Mother Russia!**

**Willow: I'm disappointed that I lost, but when I was dropped off at the cage, I saw I got in top 10.**

Aubrey was still cautiously walking, and making sure she didn't see anyone. As she rounded a bend, she saw a monkey up ahead, but with it's back to her. She crouched in the bushes, hoping to spy on it and learn about its behavior. Then someone appeared next to her. She jumped to see Bazil standing there with a toothy grin.

"Bazil, don't do that, he almost saw me." Aubrey said.

"You want the great grape monster to attack you?" Bazil asked.

"No no no, I don't." Aubrey said.

"Okay if you want me to." Bazil said as he picked up a rock.

"No please!" Aubrey exclaimed with panic.

"Mr. Grape monster! This girl wants you to attack her!" Bazil yelled as he threw the rock at the monkey. The monkey turned around and saw the 2 of them. Aubrey screamed and ran as Bazil climbed a tree. Bazil made it to the top of the tree in no time and started swinging on vines and screaming, "You can't catch me, I am the octopus man!"

Aubrey was not able to keep up with Bazil's speed, and the monkey soon caught up to her. Aubrey screamed as it picked her off and carried her away.

**Confessional**

**Aubrey: Damn it! I was so close! I was doing great until that idiot Bazil got me captured. I will get him back for this.**

**Bazil: Why did she want the great grape monster to attack her? It doesn't make any sense. She must be crazy or something.**

Brandon and Edward were currently running away from 2 monkeys that had just stumbled upon them. They were running and crashing into the woods.

"Come on keep moving!" Brandon screamed as Edward panted.

"Look up ahead, I see someone!" Edward exclaimed.

Corvus walked out into the clearing to see Brandon and Edward coming at him full throttle. They plowed into him and he screamed. Edward immediately got up and ran, and Brandon tried to, but a monkey grabbed him before he could escape. Corvus was then grabbed by the 2nd monkey, and they 2 were taken away.

**Confessional**

**Brandon: God dammit. If Corvus hadn't been there, I might have been able to get away!**

**Corvus: Wow, I was not expecting to see that. I lost fair and square.**

**Edward: I am somehow still in this! I feel bad for Corvus and Brandon though. **

Jaina was trying to get the water out of her hair. She wasn't having much luck, and she had been at it for several minutes now.

"Oh well, I better keep moving." Jaina said to herself.

Jaina decided to head back up the cliff. As she began her hike, Ruby came running down the cliff and right into her.

"Ruby? I thought they had gotten you." Jaina said confused.

"Well they haven't, at least not yet. Come one we need to keep moving, they're coming!" Ruby exclaimed as about seven of them surrounded them.

Jaina smiled and said, "Not to worry, we can fight these things. Attack!"

Jaina punched the nearest monkey, and then turned around and kicked the 2nd one. She jumped into the air and kicked the 3rd in the face. Ruby just stared watching, mesmerized. She didn't realize she was flying until she saw the tops of the trees. A monkey had grabbed her.

"Jaina!" Ruby yelled.

Jaina looked up and saw Ruby being flown away, and the instant she looked away, the monkeys swarmed her, and flew her away as well.

**Confessional**

**Ruby: It is kind of my fault that both of us were defeated. But Jaina's fighting was so awesome!**

**Jaina: Even though I lost, that was an awesome fight!**

Angel was currently having troubles of her own. A monkey was attacking her as well. Angel knew she had to run, and so she took off and plowed right into Bazil.

"Bazil! Get out of the way!" Angel screamed.

"Hey that is a different grape monster. Actually I think it is a jelly monster." Bazil said as he stared in awe at the monkey.

The monkey swooped down to grab him but instead, Bazil jumped into the air and avoided capture. The monkey's paw grabbed Angel instead, and she screamed.

"NO! I will not lose this challenge!" Angel screamed as she bit the monkey's paw. The monkey snarled but kept flying. Angel started coughing. What the hell? The monkey was not even a monkey. It was a robot!

As Angel was carried away, Chris announced over the megaphone, "Okay campers, we have our 2 winners! Edward and Bazil!"

**Confessional**

**Edward: I won!**

**Bazil: The jelly monster has a place in my large intestine**

**Angel: NO! I was carried away by a robot flying monkey! Chris lied, what a surprise. But that Bazil will pay!**

After everyone had gathered back at camp, Chris personally congratulated the winners.

"Nicely done Bazil for your decisive tactics and clever thinking." Chris said as Bazil said, "Why do you have elf ears?"

"And well done Edward, your luck was tested here and it is obviously good." Chris exclaimed as Edward smiled.

"Chris!" Angel roared, "Those aren't radioactive monkeys, those are robots, and I'll bet anything that they are controlled by Chef!"

Chris laughed and said, "Yes yes they are, now shut up or you will be eliminated before you are even split into teams. Which reminds me!" Chris said, "It is time for the picking of teams. Edward and Bazil will be team captains, Edward you will pick first, and the only rule is that there are 6 guys and 6 girls on each team. Okay Pick."

Edward scanned through everyone, and looked at Brandon and Willow and remembered the alliance.

"I choose Willow." Edward said as Willow stepped forward towards Edward.

"Bazil it is your turn." Chris said.

"I choose Nutty." Bazil said.

"Who is Nutty?" Charlie asked.

"YAY!" Nora screamed, "He chose me!"

"Figures." Charlie muttered.

"I pick Brandon." Edward said and Brandon went to stand by Edward.

"I pick you." Bazil said pointing at Charlie.

"No! I refuse to go on his team." Charlie said looking panicked.

"Too bad, your on Bazil's team." Chris said laughing.

"Edward, pick people who will be easily persuaded to join our alliance." Brandon whispered to Edward.

Edward nodded and said, "I pick Grant." Grant went to stand with his team.

"I choose the girl that wanted to get attacked by the great grape monster." Bazil said pointing at Aubrey. Aubrey screamed inside and went to stand next to Bazil.

"Now pick Jaina, she will be valuable." Willow told Edward.

"Alright, I pick Jaina." Edward said as Jaina shrugged and went to stand with her team.

"Pick Sienna, she's nice." Aubrey told Bazil.

"Okay, I pick Sienna." Bazil said as Sienna joined the team.

"I pick Tamara." Edward said, and Aubrey cursed under her breath.

"I pick Ruby." Bazil said as Ruby went to Bazil's team. Jaina looked down a little disappointed. Ruby shared the look.

"I pick Jason." Edward said as Jason smiled at Tamara and flexed. Tamara rolled her eyes.

"I pick motorcycle girl." Bazil said as Stacy walked over.

"Austin, you're on my team." Edward said as Austin came over.

"Uh, I pick Alice." Bazil said shrugging as Alice looked pale and walked over. Stacy grinned at her, but Alice looked terrified.

"Lily, welcome to the team." Edward said as Lilly walked over, and walked right by Austin without a glance.

"Oh please pick Philip, I have to be on his team." Alice pleaded.

"Okay, Philip you can be on my team." Bazil said as Philip walked over and hugged Alice.

"Uh Angel you're on my team." Edward said as Angel walked over.

"Thomas you're on my team." Bazil said as Thomas walked over.

"I guess Tristan you're on my team." Edward said reluctantly as Tristan walked over.

"Yo yo, my new homie." Tristan said.

"Oh can it." Jaina said as she hit him.

"Uh southern dude, you're on my team." Bazil said as Corvus walked over.

The final 2 campers, Sapphire and Dutch stood there waiting for Edward's pick.

"I don't believe this, I have never been one of the last ones picked. I am always the team captain." Sapphire addressed the whole camp.

"Okay, and with that I choose Dutch." Edward said.

"Not so fast there." Chris said, "You already have 6 guys, and I said you have to have 6 guys and 6 girls. Therefore Sapphire is automatically on your team."

Sapphire walked over to join her team, and they all glared daggers at her. Dutch being the last contestant, walked over to Bazil's team where he glared at Stacy.

"Excellent, now it is time for the team names. Edward, your team will be The Muffin Stuffers, and Bazil, your team will be The Flaming Penguins!" Chris announced.

"The Muffin Stuffers? Are you serious? The MUFFIN STUFFERS?" Sapphire screamed, "That is the worst name I have ever heard.

"At least your team doesn't talk about animals being in danger." Nora said randomly. Everyone looked at her funny, but Nora stared off into the distance.

"Look Bazil, the grape monsters are back!" Nora yelled in happiness.

Sure enough 2 of the flying purple monkeys landed in the clearing.

"No you idiots, those are robots controlled by Chef." Angel told them.

"Put a sock in it." Stacy said.

"What did you say?" Angel said.

"Guys, we don't need this." Lilly said trying to calm everyone down.

"Okay people, even though the drama is great, we need to move on to the challenge. I brought 2 of these creatures back for your team challenge. Each team will get one monster. The goal, is to have one person from each team mount the monkey without dying. Whichever team succeeds first is safe from elimination tonight." Chris told them.

"And go!" Chris yelled.

"But you haven't told us anything about these things except that Chef controls them. We need to know what they are weak to and stuff like that." Aubrey exclaimed to an unresponsive Chris.

"Aubrey run!" Sienna screamed as their team's monkey sliced at her.

Team Flaming Penguins' monkey flew off towards the cliff. "Come one team, let's go!" Stacy yelled as the team ran after it.

Meanwhile, Team Muffin Stuffer was having no better luck. Their monkey had flown onto the dock where it was screeching at them.

"Wait a second. How can Chef control multiple monkeys at once?" Angel asked all of a sudden.

"Wait are you talking about?" Willow asked Angel.

"And who have we not seen for a while. Who do we know that likes screeching. Who do we know that is full of themselves besides Chris and Sapphire?" Angel asked the group while Sapphire yelled, "Hey!"

Blaineley sat at her controls and cursed, "Ah they found me out, I guess it is time for me to make this harder. Chef, it is time for the special ingredient if you know what I mean."

Chef snickered as he pulled a lever and every camper, and the robot monkeys fell into a darkened cave.

"Yo yo, I don't like the dark." Tristan complained.

"Can it, we don't need you're annoyingness right now." Jaina said.

"For once I agree with street fighter here, you need to stop complaining." Sapphire said while Jaina rolled her eyes.

"Guys, we are not going to win if we don't work together." Brandon said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

**Confessional**

**Brandon: My team is so stupid. I hate people stupider than me. Which is like everyone.**

**Jaina: Street fighter? Hey I have been called worse.**

**Sapphire: That Tristan is really annoying. I can't decide who is worse, him or the street fighter...**

**Tristan: I don't like the dark yo.**

The Flaming Penguins were having no luck even finding each other.

"Aubrey? Where are you?" Sienna asked.

"I'm right here." Aubrey replied as she bumped into Corvus.

"Philip?" Alice asked worried.

"I'm right here Alice." Philip replied next to her.

"Hey guys, I found a candle!" Bazil exclaimed as he lit it.

"Bazil, that is a stick of dynamite!" Ruby screamed as everyone but Bazil ran off in different directions.

The dynamite exploded and Bazil was nowhere to be found.

"Philip, it is just like..." Alice started but Philip shushed her. Alice started crying and Philip cradled her in his arms. Stacy watched the 2 of them and rolled her eyes. Then Bazil fell on top of Stacy.

Stacy screamed, "How are you alive?"

"The great grape monster saved me." Bazil told her as Stacy realized that the flying purple monkey was above them.

**Confessional**

**Sienna: I'm still annoyed with our name. Flaming Penguins?**

**Aubrey: That cave was pretty dark.**

**Alice: Thank goodness Philip was there.**

**Philip: Thank goodness Alice was there.**

**Stacy: Idiot. He lit a stick of dynamite.**

**Bazil: Explosions are fun!**

The Muffin Stuffers were having a huge argument.

"You guys just need to listen to me! I can come up with good ideas!" Sapphire yelled at her team.

"Okay fine Mrs. Genius, what is your genius idea?" Jaina asked.

"Well, we can send tubby to get eaten, then street fighter and Mr. Yo can go in front of the monkey. Then we send Jason to get on the monkey." Sapphire said.

"Actually, that isn't a bad idea." Willow said impressed.

"Awesome, into formation people." Brandon said, "The rest of us will help out in any way we can."

"Did anyone forget that I don't want to be eaten?" Grant asked. No one answered.

**Confessional**

**Sapphire: See? I have good ideas all the time.**

**Jaina: I have to say, someone can easily die here.**

**Willow: I am impressed with Sapphire. If we do lose, I won't vote for her.**

**Jason: Sapphire is so pretty and smart. **

**Brandon: This is a part of my strategy. Make sure I am in the background for the first few weeks, then start going on immunity runs once the merge hits.**

**Tristan: Yo yo, why do I have to go in front o da monkey?**

**Grant: I don't want to get eaten...**

"Okay people we need a strategy." Aubrey said to the team.

"Such as?" Thomas asked.

"Who cares about strategy? Let's just blow him up." Stacy said.

"No, because we actually want to WIN the challenge, not blow things up." Alice said.

"Yeah, blowing things up might not be a smart option." Dutch muttered angrily at Stacy.

Stacy rounded on Dutch and the started brawling.

"Ugh! If we lose this challenge, one of you 2 is so going home! Unless you 2 can get your act together!" Ruby yelled and then blushed for raising her voice. She doesn't usually speak up like that.

Stacy and Dutch stopped fighting and looked down at their shoes.

"Now, we need to come up with a plan, and we need to do so fast." Ruby said as she began explaining her plan.

**Confessional**

**Aubrey: And I thought I was the strategist. Her plan is gold.**

**Thomas: No one seems to take me seriously. I'll show them all!**

**Stacy: Stupid Dutch.**

**Dutch: Stupid Stacy.**

**Alice: Gosh, why is everything blowing up for her?**

**Ruby: I can't believe I spoke up like that. YAY!**

Grant nervously approached the flying purple monkey robot. As he neared it, it screeched at him and flew towards him. It picked him up in his mouth, and then spit him out moments later.

"I guess you forgot that the monkey is a ROBOT?" Grant asked angrily.

"Oopsie." Sapphire said while faking a laugh.

"Whatever, Tristan, Jaina go!" Brandon said as Tristan and Jaina got into position. The monkey laughed while the 2 of them tried distracting them.

"Jason, you need to move." Brandon told him as Jason headed towards the back of the monkey. The monkey unfortunately, was paying attention and turned and swiped at Jason. Jason went flying and landed with a THUD.

"Jason honey, are you okay?" Sapphire asked, "Did you hurt those gorgeous abs of yours?"

"No babe, I'm fine." Jason said weakly before passing out.

"Some tough guy." Edward muttered before the monkey took a swing at him as well. Willow was just able to grab Edward and pull the two of them to safety.

The monkey landed funny and the robot was starting to malfunction. Tristan was the closest to the monkey.

"Tristan! Get on the monkey!" Tamara yelled from across the room.

But Tristan wasn't listening. He ran over to Sapphire and said, "It's okay gurl, I'm here not dat stupid Jason."

"Tristan!" Tamara screamed as the monkey got up and hit Tristan.

Just then an extremely loud horn sounded and Chris's voice came across the intercom and said, "We have a winner! Congratulations to Team Flaming Penguin!"

Team Muffin Stuffers groaned as Team Flaming Penguin came around the corner.

"How did you guys manage to win?" Austin asked.

Ruby grinned and said, "Simple, I have 2 crazy people on my team. Bazil charged the monkey and occupied it, while Nora jumped on its back. She is still up there.

"YEE HAH! I'M A COWBOY!" Nora screamed from on top of the monkey.

"Everyone please report to the main camp. Team Flaming Penguins, you are safe for this week. Team Muffin Stuffers I will see you at elimination." Chris announced.

**Confessional**

**Ruby: I guess Bazil and Nora aren't too bad. They won the challenge for us.**

**Nora: I'M A COWBOY**

**Tamara: Really Tristan?**

**Sapphire: Tristan is gross. Jason is hot.**

**Jason: -head spinning-**

**Jaina: I think we all know who is going home tonight.**

At The Muffin Stuffers' Cabins, everyone was discussing who they were going to vote for.

"It's obvious that we vote out Sapphire." Jaina said. "She made the stupid plan that almost got several people hurt."

"I agree with that statement." Grant said.

"True, but what about Tristan? He basically lost the challenge for us." Tamara said.

"Yeah, and then there is Jaina." Sapphire said as she walked in the room. Everyone stopped talking.

"Oh hello everyone, decided who you're going to vote out?" Sapphire asked.

"Almost, who are you voting out?" Thomas asked.

"Well, it could be a lot of people. I'm off to the confessional." Sapphire said.

When she left everyone looked at each other and said, "Alright let's vote!"

**Confessional**

**Sapphire: I could vote for either Jaina, Tristan, or Tubby. But I think Jaina is going to have to be the one to go. I vote Jaina.**

**Jaina: I vote Sapphire.**

**Tamara: I am so voting Tristan. He lost the challenge for us.**

**Grant: Sapphire.**

**Brandon: Hmm, who should my alliance vote out? Everyone seems to hate Sapphire, but...**

Team Muffin Stuffers had gathered at the campfire. They all looked very uncomfortable, being at their first elimination.

"For those of you that do not know, the campfire ceremony, is where you go to be eliminated. I will give 11 of the 12 of you marshmallows. Those 11 people will be safe, the other person will not be safe." Chris said as everyone nodded.

"Okay the first person safe is Austin." Chris said as he threw the marshmallow at Austin's eye.

"Ow!" Austin yelled.

Chris ignored him and said, "Lilly you are also safe."

"Edward, you are safe." Chris announced.

"Willow you are safe." Chris said.

"Brandon you are safe." Chris said.

"Tamara you are safe." Chris said.

"Jason you are safe." Chris said.

"Angel you are safe." Chris said.

The final four, Grant, Sapphire, Jaina, and Tristan sat anxiously awaiting the next marshmallow.

"All four of you received votes tonight. Grant, you received 1 vote, which kind of surprises me, but you are safe." Chris said.

"My homies? I was the only person dat voted him out?" Tristan asked.

Chris ignored him and said, "Jaina, you also received 1 vote. You are safe."

The final 2 campers, Tristan and Sapphire glared at each other as Chris raised the final marshamllow.

"The final person that is safe tonight is...

"Sapphire." Chris said as he threw her the final marshmallow.

"What? But I had so many home dawgs." Tristan said,

"Oh shut up, you were so annoying, please leave." Sapphire said.

Tristan sadly walked to the dock of shame, and got onto the boat of losers, and left Total Drama Island forever.

"Congratulations to the 11 of you that are safe. You may go back to your cabins." Chris said and everyone departed.

**Confessional**

**Brandon: I successfully got Tristan voted off. That way when the next elimination comes, Sapphire will be voted out then, and I have a safety net until that time.**

**Willow: Brandon didn't need to say much to convince me. Tristan was so annoying and sexist, and he threw the challenge.**

**Edward: I don't know if I am the team leader. I mean I won the first challenge, but since then, no one has looked to me for anything.**

**Tamara: Thank goodness he is gone.**

**Sapphire: What a loser. I guess street fighter is better than he is, but she is going down.**

**Jaina: Ah Sapphire is still here. Okay, I am gonna pummel her into the ground.**

**Lilly: I think Austin may have a crush on me, but I think he his just obnoxious.**

**Austin: Lilly is so infuriating, but awesome.**

**Jason: -head spinning-**

**Grant: I hate being called tubby. I hope Sapphire goes home next week.**

**Angel: I haven't been playing this right. I have been a little to aggressive. But don't worry. Come next week, I will use my strategy. I am going to be the sweet innocent little girl that everyone trusts. Even after I get them eliminated. I can see that Brandon has already formed an alliance. I think he needs to go down. Watch out, Angel's coming.**

Chris stood at the dock smiling.

"Wasn't that an exciting challenge? Aren't you happy that Tristan is gone? And woah, Angel. We got some drama cooking up, and some friendships/rivalries forming. Who will go home next week on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!" camera goes static.

Sorry for not posting for so long! I was on vacation, and didn't have a computer to work with. Also sorry if it is too short, too long, or anything like that. This is my first fanfiction so forgive me if the length is a problem.

What I really want is for you guys to keep giving me the great feedback. Tell me who you like, who you hate, who you want to kill, what you think on eliminations, or how I could make the story better. Thanks again for your patience!


	6. Chapter 3: Talent Show

"Last time on Total Drama Island: 24 contestants arrived on Total Drama Island with high hopes of winning 1 million dollars. They were hunted down by robotic flying purple monkeys, controlled by Chef and Blaineley. After Bazil and Edward won that challenge, they then selected their teams: The Muffin Stuffers and The Flaming Penguins. The next task was to have someone from each team successfully mount one of the monkeys. Ruby got a great idea using crazy people to her advantage and won the challenge for Team Flaming Penguins. Tristan complained too much, and lost the challenge for the team. Sapphire pissed everyone off. In the end, Tristan was eliminated. Who will win this exciting week's challenge? Who will get eliminated? Find out this and more on this episode of Total Drama Island!"

**Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine**

A camera pokes out of a tree, sending a squirrel with a camera flying into Chris

**You guys are on my mind**

The camera flies off the cliff and into the water where Charlie is sulking about life, before Bazil shows up and taps him on the shoulder

**You asked me what I wanted to be**

Philip and Alice are paddling in a canoe, when Charlie jumps into the boat to avoid Bazil

**And I think the answer is plain to see**

The camera pans over to Thomas holding plants while Corvus sets a snake loose in the grass, Thomas picks up the snake

**I wanna be famous!**

As Thomas runs, we see Stacy and Dutch laughing in the woods

**I want to live close to the sun**

We see Brandon and Angel fighting in a raft going down the waterfall

**Well, pack your bags cause I've already won**

We see Jason shirtless and tanning on a log as the raft falls behind him

**Everything to prove nothing in my way**

Nora comes swinging on a vine and knocks into Jason, and they hit the confessional which sends Jaina sprawling and then gets up to fight

**I'll get there one day**

The camera enters the mess hall where Chef is serving hot pancakes to Tristan who throws it at Sapphire causing her to run screaming

**Cause I want to be famous**

Sapphire runs out while Willow puts up posters against the government

**Nanana'nananana nana nana**

Sienna is daydreaming while Edward tries teaching her military tactics

**I want to be, I want to be; I want to be famous**

The camera pans over to Ruby who blushes while she watches Grant eat a feast of food

**I want to be, I want to be; I want to be famous**

Blaineley is singing Blainerific while Tamara says yes to everything, and Aubrey studies from afar

**(Whistling)**

The camera zooms in to Austin and Lilith about to kiss at the campfire when Chris throws a marsh mellow at Austin's face

In the Girls' cabin of the Flaming Penguins, Aubrey and Sienna were talking on Sienna's bunk.

"So what are we supposed to do since Tamara is on the other team?" Sienna asked Aubrey.

"Simple, we keep the alliance with her anyway, and hope we all make the merge. But in the time being, we need another girl ally." Aubrey said.

"Who? Alice and Philip are just ugh, Stacy and Nora are crazy." Sienna said and it dawned on her. Sienna and Aubrey both looked over at Ruby's sleeping form.

On the boys' side of the cabin of Team Flaming Penguins, Bazil was throwing things at Charlie.

"Stop throwing things at me!" Charlie yelled as Bazil threw an apple at him.

"But you have a target on your face." Bazil said as he picked up a lamp.

"I do not have a target on my face." Charlie said as he dodged the lamp.

"Actually Charlie, you do." Thomas said as he stretched out of bed.

"Bazil you must have drawn it on me while I was sleeping." Charlie growled.

"No I didn't. Only the Netherlands people do that." Bazil said.

While they were arguing Dutch smiled from his bed, his face turned towards the wall.

**Confessional**

**Dutch: For once Bazil said something sort of relating to the topic. He said from the Netherlands, which are called Dutch people. Hehehe.**

**Thomas: Charlie seems to overreact a lot. I wonder why...**

**Charlie: That Bazil has got to go.**

**Bazil: I'm serious, I am not from the Netherlands.**

Over on the girls' side of the Muffin Stuffers cabin, Jaina was shouting at Sapphire.

"Why do you need 3 bunks? There are only 6 bunks to begin with, and there are 6 of us." Jaina said angrily.

"Yeah, but look at the amount of luggage I have. I need 3 bunks worth of space." Sapphire said and Jaina clenched her fists.

"Jaina, it isn't worth it. Let her be prissy all she wants." Angel said without looking up from her book.

"Excuse me! Someone is looking for some attention." Sapphire said.

Angel looked up from her book and said, "What on Earth are you talking about?"

"I mean, you want a boy. You're jealous of my superior looks and charms, and you think insulting me will help you." Sapphire said.

Angel wanted to rip her throat out, but she remembered to keep her cool and she said, "No, I am not here to form good relations with a boy, I am here to win just like most of us. Right Tamara? Right Jaina? Right Willow? Right Lilly?"

"Uh, oh yeah of course." Tamara muttered.

"Please just be quiet." Willow asked as she put down her book and headed off to breakfast.

"Let me join you." Jaina called and also muttered, "stupid git."

"I'm sorry Sapphire, I think you just need to have some coffee. Then no one needs to scream at each other." Lilly said.

"Oh please. I KNOW you're looking for romance Lilith." Sapphire said straining the syllables of Lilith, "I think you like that Austin guy."

"Eww no. He was way to bipolar for me." Lilly said.

"Someone has a crush." Sapphire taunted.

Lilly rolled her eyes and said, "Come on girls, let's go to breakfast.

**Confessional**

**Willow: I left before anything ugly happened. I'm glad I have my alliance, because I know who to vote out next.**

**Tamara: I really wish I could say NO! I remember this one time I was at this theme park, and there was this SUPER big ride. I didn't want to go on it, but peer pressure defeated me and I rode it. I must defeat this peer pressure!**

**Jaina: Gosh I hate Sapphire. I hope the team realizes they made a mistake in not voting her off last night.**

**Sapphire: These girls on my team are idiots.**

**Angel: I am definitely voting Sapphire off tonight if we lose.**

**Lilith: Okay look, Austin is okay. He just kind of blew up on me yesterday. I'll try and make it better today.**

The boys of The Muffin Stuffers were all looking at each other awkwardly. Edward finally broke the silence and said, "Why is everyone looking at each other like that?"

"Because the first person voted off was a guy from our cabin." Brandon said as he stretched.

"Well good riddance to him. The idiot lost the challenge for us." Jason said.

"Jason, you recovered your head injury." Austin said snickering.

Jason frowned and said, "Would you like a head injury?"

Austin laughed and said, "Nah I'm cool man."

"Hey guys?" Grant spoke up, "Can we please vote out Sapphire tonight if we lose?"

"No, she is one of the only pretty girls on the team!" Jason said.

"That isn't true." Austin said.

"Why, who do you think is good looking?" Jason asked curiously.

Austin realized everyone was looking at him. He said, "Oh uh no one in particular."

"But you just said Sapphire wasn't the only hot girl on the team. Who do you think is hot?" Jason asked again.

Austin was bailed out by Blaineley, who knocked on the door and said, "Hurry up to breakfast, or you won't eat today." The boys then headed to breakfast.

**Confessional**

**Brandon: Thank goodness I was able to vote off Tristan last night. Sapphire is just a safety net, and if possible, I will save her as long as possible.**

**Edward: Actually, I have a small crush too. It's... camera blacks out.**

**Grant: I really don't want Sapphire to stay any longer.**

**Austin: I really don't want to tell the guys about my crush on Lilith.**

**Jason: I wonder who the guy likes?**

Everyone had finally gathered in the mess hall where Chef began serving "food".

"Ugh, what is this the substance in Aubrey's hair?" Sapphire asked.

"Is my hair that bad?" Aubrey asked Sienna who shook her head no.

Chef growled, "It's what's about to be your face unless you eat it all!"

Sapphire gulped and took her food away. Thomas walked up and poked at his food.

"Are you sure this is safe to eat?" Thomas asked and Chef pulled out a sticker that said safe and put it on his face. Thomas said, "Oh yes, it is safe."

After everyone had awful interactions with Chef's cuisine, Chris walked in.

"Is everyone enjoying breakfast?" Chris asked.

"I love it!" Grant exclaimed as he ate Willow's food while Willow threw up over the edge of the table.

"I don't think this is edible." Ruby said moving her sludge around with a spoon. Her spoon was then sucked into the food.

"Umm I don't think spoon sucking is normal." Corvus said as his spoon was also sucked in.

"Look guys, I'm just like the food!" Bazil exclaimed as he swallowed a whole spoon.

"Cool! Let me try!" Nora exclaimed as she swallowed a spoon too.

"Great, now those 2 can make friends with spoon eating food and leave the rest of us alone." Charlie said.

"Okay people, enough talk about eating spoons. Today's challenge is going to be packed with excitement, danger, and probably even death." Chris said to the horrified faces around him.

"The challenge is..." Chris began but was cut off by Blaineley who entered the mess hall, "A talent show!"

"Blaineley, everyone would rather do a dangerous challenge, not a talent chow." Chris said.

"No no, I think Blaineley is right. Let's do a talent show." Willow said and everyone else nodded agreement.

"Ugh fine. But next week is going to be dangerous." Chris said disappointedly.

Blaineley smiled and said, "Okay here is how it will work. Chris, Chef Hatchet, and I will be the judges. We will be grading you on a scale of 1-10 each, so the max points you can have is 30. At the end we will tally up total points for each team and declare a winner. The winning team gets to all have a 5-star restaurant trip." Everyone looked delighted at the possibility of having real food.

"Also, unlike in season 1 of this show, everyone will be participating, not just 6. You guys have 2 hours to prepare and when the first person is ready, send them in, starting NOW!" Blaineley said, and the teams rushed off.

**Confessional**

**Sapphire: I NEED that 5-star meal. I have to convince the idiots on my team to actually try today.**

**Thomas: Putting a "safe" sticker on something doesn't mean anything if it is from Chef Hatchet.**

**Grant: I love eating.**

**Willow: That has to be some of the most disgusting food on the planet. I really feel bad for all previous contestants.**

**Bazil: I like eating spoons!**

**Blaineley: This is what Chris gets for not letting me be in the last episode much.**

**Chef: No appreciation for my cooking.**

The Flaming Penguins were planning in their cabin.

"I'll be right back." Dutch said and he got up and left.

"Okay that's fine. But we need to determine who is going first. I think we need to start out really strong and end really strong. So the people who don't think they have much of a talent can go in the middle." Aubrey explained to the team and they nodded.

"I think I should go first. I can play the violin very well." Corvus said and Stacy laughed.

"Really? You, mister bug guy, play the violin?" Stacy asked while laughing.

Corvus contained his anger and said, "Yes I do. And I do very well. May I go first Aubrey?"

Aubrey nodded and said, "Yes go ahead while the rest of us continue planning. Corvus got up and headed towards the amphitheatre.

The Muffin Stuffers were planning in their cabin.

"Okay I think we need to put all of our best acts last, so we leave a lasting impression on the judges." Edward said and the team nodded.

"I'll go first. I'll eat a giant cake." Grant said and Sapphire rolled her eyes.

"Okay sure, Grant you go first." Edward said and Grant got up and headed towards the amphitheatre.

Corvus and Grant arrived and there was a 3 person table where Chef, Chris, and Blaineley were sitting.

"Okay Corvus you will go first. Show us what you got." Blaineley said.

Corvus walked on stage and pulled out his violin and began to play. After a few minutes of playing Chris stopped him.

Blaineley gave him a 7, Chef gave him a 2, Chris gave him a 1.

Corvus frowned and said, "It wasn't that bad."

"Yeah well I'm not in a good mood, so I knew I was going to give the first person a 1 regardless." Chris said.

"And I thought it made you look like a sissy." Chef said. Corvus angrily walked off stage.

"Okay Grant, we have supplied you with the giant cake you asked for." Chef said as a gigantic cake was flown in and put on the stage.

Grant then began to eat. After about 20 minutes he finished the cake. Chris gave him a 4, Chef gave him a 7, and Blaineley gave him a 1.

"I would have given you higher, but you took forever." Chris said.

"I've never seen someone eat that much food." Chef said.

"I thought it was disgusting. NEXT!" Blaineley said.

"Umm no one else is here yet." Chris pointed out and Blaineley said, "Fine, but I'm changing the rules. Each team gets 10 more minutes to plan the order, and then they ALL have to be out here."

Back in The Flaming Penguins cabin, they were trying to decide who goes next. Corvus then came in looking annoyed.

"What happened Corvus?" Alice asked.

"I only got a 10. And they are changing the rules. We have 10 more minutes to come up with the order, then we all have to be out there. And where is Dutch?" Corvus said.

"He still hasn't come back." Sienna said.

"Okay never mind him then, we need to establish our order now." Aubrey said.

"I can do Tai kwon do." Philip said, "I'll go next."

"Great, and then I can follow him with my singing." Alice said.

Aubrey nodded and said, "Okay and then I can follow with my drums."

"Thomas what can you do?" Stacy asked the nerd.

"Well I can tell them about plants and stuff." Thomas said nervously.

"Ugh fine that will have to do. You're going 5th." Aubrey said.

"Charlie you and your personalities can go 6th." Aubrey said and Charlie nodded.

"I'll cook after that!" Nora exclaimed and Aubrey said, "Fine, and then when Dutch gets back tell him he is going 8th, after Nora."

"Sienna what about you?" Aubrey asked.

"I-I don't really know what I am going to do. Can I go last?" Sienna asked.

"I thought we were going to end on mine." Stacy said.

"Sienna needs time to plan, you can go last, Stacy you will go 2nd to last. After Dutch it will be Ruby, then Bazil, then Stacy, and then Sienna." Aubrey said and everyone nodded and headed off to the amphitheatre.

**Confessional**

**Corvus: They gave me way too low of a score.**

**Aubrey: I think I am the leader of my team. Awesome! I never saw that in my head.**

**Philip: I can do some neat stuff with Tai kwon do.**

**Alice: I am going to sing Let it Go from Frozen.**

**Thomas: No one sounded enthusiastic about my plants.**

**Charlie: I can't wait for this!**

**Nora: I'm gonna cook something amazing for Chef.**

**Ruby: I'm planning on singing Shatter me by Lindsey Stirling.**

**Bazil: I can't wait to show everyone my talent!**

**Stacy: I personally think I should go last with my motorcycle, but Sienna needs her time to think. Whatever.**

**Sienna: I'm nervous about this.**

Meanwhile at The Muffin Stuffers cabin, things weren't going so smoothly.

"I think I should go last. I'm the hottest." Sapphire said.

"You are the dumbest, the last person should be someone that has something really awesome to do, not modeling." Austin said.

"Okay people calm down." Brandon said as the tension continued to rise.

"I think that 2nd should be Austin followed by Lilly. Any disagreements?" Brandon asked.

Austin and Lilly shook their heads no. Sapphire wanted to say something but decided against it.

"Willow will go after Lilly, followed by Tamara." Brandon said and they nodded.

"I'll go after them and shoot things!" Edward exclaimed.

"Sounds good, and then I'll do some weight lifting." Jason said.

"I suppose I will go after that and show some wicked fighting moves." Jaina said.

"Sapphire will you do your modeling after that?" Brandon asked and Sapphire nodded.

"Good, and then I will show them something they all want to see. And then Angel you'll go last." Brandon said and Angel nodded.

"Alright let's go!" Lilly exclaimed and the team headed towards the amphitheatre.

**Confessional**

**Grant: I scored more than Corvus, so I am happy.**

**Austin: I'm going to show them some mechanics work.**

**Lilly: I think I am just going to give a speech.**

**Willow: I guess I am going to do some intense yoga.**

**Tamara: I can paint really well, so that's what I am going to do.**

**Edward: I like shooting things!**

**Jason: I'm going to show off my muscles and lift some weights.**

**Jaina: My only goal is to do better than Sapphire.**

**Sapphire: My modeling is going to be amazing.**

**Brandon: I have almost no hope of winning this one.**

**Angel: I will be closing with a song called Angel of Darkness.**

"Okay Philip, you're up." Chris said as Philip took the stage.

Philip then started showing multiple Tai kwon do moves. After a few minutes the judges told him to stop. Chris gave him a 6, Chef gave him a 9, Blaineley gave him a 3.

"Pretty good." Was all Chris had to say.

"I liked it kid." Chef said.

"Lame. NEXT!" Blaineley said as Austin took the stage.

"Okay so I'm going to show you guy some mechanics skills I have." Austin said as he began putting together a computer. It took him about 20 minutes to do so. Chef gave him an 8, Chris gave him a 4, Blaineley gave him a 3.

"That's a good skill to have boy." Chef said.

"Boring, it didn't make me interested at all." Chris said.

"I agree with Chris for once. NEXT!" Blaineley said as Alice took the stage.

"I'll be singing Let it Go." Alice said and began singing.

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
Not a footprint to be seen  
A kingdom of isolation,  
And it looks like I'm the queen._

The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried!

Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the good girl you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know  
Well, now they know!

Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn away and slam the door!

I don't care  
What they're going to say  
Let the storm rage on,  
The cold never bothered me anyway!

It's funny how some distance  
Makes everything seem small  
And the fears that once controlled me  
Can't get to me at all!

It's time to see what I can do  
To test the limits and break through  
No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free!

Let it go, let it go  
I am one with the wind and sky  
Let it go, let it go  
You'll never see me cry!

Here I stand  
And here I'll stay  
Let the storm rage on!

My power flurries through the air into the ground  
My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around  
And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast  
I'm never going back,  
The past is in the past!

Let it go, let it go  
And I'll rise like the break of dawn  
Let it go, let it go  
That perfect girl is gone!

Here I stand  
In the light of day  
Let the storm rage on,  
The cold never bothered me anyway!

Chris gave her a 9, Chef gave her a 9, and Balineley gave her a 10.

"Wow you're an amazing singer." Chris said.

"That was beautiful." Chef said while wiping a tear from his face.

"Good work! You just doubled your team's score. NEXT!" Blaineley said as Lilly took the stage.

"I will be giving a speech on charity. Charity is one of the most beautiful things in the world. They range anywhere from helping orphans to helping disabled people. They need to be appreciated more. I wish people would pay more attention to charities. If I win the 1 million dollars in this competition, I will give it all to different charities around the world." Lilly began and continued for a minute or 2 before she finished. Chris gave her a 2, Chef gave her an 8, Blaineley gave her a 9.

"What? I like violence." Chris said.

"I was in a charity once..." Chef began but was cut off.

"That was wonderful. NEXT!" Blaineley said and Aubrey took the stage.

"I will be playing the drums for you all today." Aubrey said and began playing the drums. It was way too loud and Chris covered his hears while Chef screamed, "Make it stop!"

"Aubrey STOP!" Blaineley screamed and Aubrey stopped.

'You get a 2 from me." Chef said.

"I give it a 4 if you don't ever play again." Blaineley said.

"You deserve a 0, but I have to give you at least a 1." Chris said.

**Confessional**

**Aubrey: I am GOOD at playing the drums. I guess they just don't appreciate good drum playing.**

Willow took the stage and began doing some complicated yoga movements. After several minutes she stopped. Chris gave her a 2, Chef gave her a 5, and Blaineley gave her a 10.

"Yoga is no fun." Chris said.

"Girl has some moves." Chef said bored.

"I wish I could do that. NEXT!" Blaineley said, "And that ties the score up as well. Each team has 63 points, who will win this week's challenge?"

Thomas walked on stage and said, "I will be demonstrating my knowledge of plants."

Thomas began by explaining what each type of plant he had gathered was and what it's purpose was. The judges sat there looking very bored. When he finished, Chris gave him a 1, Chef gave him a 2, and Blaineley gave him a 2.

"I'm sorry but that was REALLY boring." Chris said.

"I agree with Chris." Chef said.

"Come on do something more interesting. NEXT!" Blaineley said as Tamara walked on stage.

"I will be painting a picture for you today." Tamara said and began painting.

Tamara was painting something but not showing anyone until she finished. When she finished she showed the judges her painting. It was a picture of people stuffing muffins. Offstage Angel face palmed. Chris gave her a 5, Chef gave her a 6, and Blaineley gave her a 7. Angel was pleasantly surprised and made a mental note.

"Eh it was okay." Chris said.

"Smart choice to make it about your team." Chef said.

"I do love painting. NEXT!" Blaineley said as Charlie walked on stage.

"Okay since today is Wednesday, I will be portraying..." Charlie began and then started howling. Everyone looked at him strange except Bazil who barked at him. Charlie immediately barked back. Bazil then meowed at him. Charlie meowed back.

Bazil clapped his hands and said, "This is fun!"

"Charlie STOP!" Blaineley yelled. Chris gave him a 7, Chef gave him a 3, Blaineley gave him a 1.

"That was hilarious!" Chris said and laughed.

"I'm just confused right now." Chef said.

"That was dreadful. NEXT!" Blaineley said as Edward took the stage.

"Now that the targets have been set up, I can shoot things!" Edward said.

"Okay soldiers, there is an enemy before us. He hasn't spotted us yet. And FIRE!" Edward yelled from behind one target and began shooting at all the other targets. After several minutes of shotting he stopped. Chris gave him an 8, Chef gave him a 9, and Blaineley gave him a 4.

"Dude that was great!" Chris exclaimed.

"I like weapons." Chef said.

"I didn't understand, who were you talking to?" Blaineley asked.

"Oh it is just a thing I do. I'm used to commanding troops and..." Edward was cut off by Blaineley who said, "NEXT!"

Nora took the stage and said, "I'm going to cook something special for you!" Nora began cooking something elaborate. She didn;t show anyone what she was doing and when she finished she handed a bowl to the judges.

"It looks good." Chris said as he tried it and then spit it out.

"Ew what is in this?" Blaineley asked.

Nora smiled and said, "Well first I pulverized some boots, then a put dead caterpillars in there and I..." Blaineley threw up, cutting her off.

Chef gave her a 2, Chris gave her a 1, and Blaineley gave her a 1.

"Do we even need to explain?" Chris asked and Nora shook her head and said, "Look I am a monkey!" And she jumped off the stage.

Jason walked onto the stage and pulled the weight set up there as well. He began lifting and then took off his shirt. He then lifted some more and stopped after 40 reps. Chris gave him a 1, Chef gave him a 6, and Blaineley gave him an 8.

"Boring." Chris said.

"Keep working out kid." Chef said.

"HOT! NEXT!" Blaineley said.

"Where is Dutch?" Aubrey hissed at the team. Everyone shook their head.

"Ruby get up there, we don't have a choice." Corvus said and Ruby nodded and walked on stage.

"It doesn't say you are next. It says Dutch is next." Blaineley said. Chris then whispered something in her ear, and she said, "Oh okay. Go ahead."

"I will be singing Shatter Me, by Lindsey Stirling." Ruby said and began singing.

_I pirouette in the dark  
I see the stars through me  
Tired mechanical heart  
Beats 'til the song disappears_

Somebody shine a light  
I'm frozen by the fear in me  
Somebody make me feel alive  
And shatter me  
So cut me from the line  
Dizzy, spinning endlessly  
Somebody make me feel alive  
And shatter me!

Shatter me!  
Somebody make me feel alive  
And shatter me!

If only the clockwork could speak  
I wouldn't be so alone  
We'd burn every magnet and spring  
And spiral into the unknown

If I break the glass, then I'll have to fly  
There's no one to catch me if I take a dive  
I'm scared of change, and the days stay the same  
The world is spinning but only in gray  
If I break the glass, then I'll have to fly  
There's no one to catch me if I take a dive  
I'm scared of change, and the days stay the same  
The world is spinning but only in gray  
(Only...)

Me...!  
Shatter me!  
Somebody make me feel alive  
And shatter me!

When she finished everyone clapped. Chris gave her an 8, Chef gave her a 9, and Blaineley gave her a 10.

"That was a really good performance." Chris said.

"Well done." Chef said,

"BEST SONG EVER! NEXT!" Blaineley screamed.

Jaina took the stage and launched into a series of fighting moves. After performing for 5 minutes she stopped. Chris gave her a 6, Chef gave her a 10, and Blaineley gave her a 4.

"Pretty good, it would have been better if you had fought Sapphire." Chris said with a smile.

"Perfect form." Chef said.

"I don't care much for fighting. NEXT!" Blaineley said.

"Dutch still isn't here, so Bazil get up there." Alice said and Bazil got on stage.

"Today, I will be eating spoons!" Bazil said as he pulled out 10 spoons and began to eat them. The judges watched in stunned silence as Bazil finished all 10 spoons. Chris and Chef burst into clapping while Blaineley did not. Chris and Chef both gave him a 9, and Blaineley gave him a 3.

"Beautiful." Chris and Chef both said.

"Disgusting. NEXT!" Blaineley said.

Sapphire got on stage and began modeling for the judges. Chef and Chris watched with mild interest while Blaineley sat there bored. Chris and Chef gave her a 6 each, and Blaineley gave her a 2.

"What? I was amazing and beautiful." Sapphire exclaimed.

"Eh you were okay." Chef said.

"Lame. NEXT!" Blaineley said as Sapphire stormed off stage.

Stacy rode her motorcycle on stage. She then set up a course full of dangerous and deadly looking contraptions. She proceeded to do the course. After Stacy made it through without a course the judges all gave her 10's.

"Fantastic." Chef said.

"THAT is what I wanted!" Chris exclaimed.

"Very cool. NEXT!" Blaineley said.

Brandon walked onto stage and said, 'I know that Chris and Chef like exploding things. So I am going to blow some stuff up."

Brandon then pulled at fireworks and lit them. They exploded in a beautiful array of colors. Chris gave him an 8, Chef gave him a 6, and Blaineley gave him an 8.

"Cool." Chris said.

"Eh you could have done more." Chef said.

"I loved the colors. NEXT!" Blaineley said.

"Look Dutch is here!" Alice said as Dutch walked onto stage.

"It's about damn time." Stacy said.

"Who is that with him?" Sienna asked.

Dutch grinned and said, "I asked Chris if he would get Luis for me. You remember, the kid I beat up on the first day?" Luis squirmed.

Dutch began beating the poor kid up. He started with punching, and then kicking. He ended with an atomic wedgie and bowed. Chris gave him a 6, Chef gave him a 3, and Blaineley gave him a 1.

"I thought you would do more than that." Chris said a little disappointed.

"Eh." Chef said.

"You can't do that on international T.V." Blaineley said as Luis groaned in pain. Chris snapped his fingers and some interns grabbed Luis and took him away.

"We have 2 more, 1 from each team. The score is 173 for the Muffin Stuffers, and 171 for the Flaming Penguins. Now here is Angel for the Muffin Stuffers!" Chris announced.

Angel took the stage and began to sing.

_Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
The world is in your hand,  
But I will fight until the end.  
Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
Don't follow your command,  
But I will fight and I will stand._

_When darkness falls,  
Pain is all,  
The Angel of Darkness  
will leave behind,  
and I will fight._

_The love is lost,  
beauty and light,  
have vanished from  
garden of delight.  
The dreams are gone,  
midnight has come,  
the darkness is our new kingdom. Yeah-eah..._

_Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
The world is in your hand,  
But I will fight until the end.  
Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
Don't follow your command,  
But I will fight and I will stand._

_Hunt goes on,  
deep in the night,  
time to pray,  
down on your knees,  
you can't hide from the  
eternal light,  
until my last  
breath I will fight( I will fight...)_

_Now realize, the stars they die,  
darkness has fallen in paradise.  
but we'll be strong, and we will fight,  
against the creatures of the night._

_Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
The world is in your hand,  
But I will fight until the end.  
Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
Don't follow your command,  
But I will fight and I will stand._

Chris gave her a 10, Chef and Blaineley both gave her a 5.

"I think that it suits you, Angel." Chris said with a wink.

"I thought it was an okay attempt." Chef said.

"And with that, the Muffin Stuffers are up 22 points. The Flaming Penguins need Sienna to get 23 or more points to win." Blaineley said.

"Sienna, you're up." Ruby said.

"But I have no idea what I am going to do." Sienna said.

"Just go up there and do something." Stacy growled and Sienna walked on stage.

"I-I don't really have any talents. I am just kind of forgotten about. I'm sorry I couldn't come up with anything for the show." Sienna said and walks off to stunned silence. She received 1's all the way around.

"And with that, The Muffin Stuffers win 193 to 174. The Muffin Stuffers will enjoy a 5-star restaurant tonight while The Flaming Penguins will be sending someone home." Blaineley said.

**Confessional**

**Grant: Our team won!**

**Austin: I'm really happy we won.**

**Lilly: I did better than Austin ;P.**

**Willow: Blaineley is the only reason I got points.**

**Tamara: I thought my painting was clever.**

**Edward: I made them laugh!**

**Jason: Blaineley is the reason our team won.**

**Jaina: I did better than Sapphire. I did better than Sapphire.**

**Sapphire: Ugh, I mean I know we won, but I deserved more points.**

**Brandon: I got the most points on the team.**

**Angel: I think I finished strongly.**

The Flaming Penguins were sitting around deciding who to vote out.

"Well obviously we should vote out Sienna. She threw it away at the end." Thomas said.

"I-I am sorry you guys. I just didn't know what to do." Sienna said and ran outside crying.

"What about Dutch? He didn't help our team at all. He was off by himself." Stacy said.

"At least I scored some points unlike Thomas the dork." Dutch said angrily.

"Hey at least I tried. Sienna didn't do anything." Thomas exclaimed.

There was a knock at the door and Chris walked in and said, "Vote now and meet me at the campfire."

**Confessional**

**Thomas: Sienna didn't even try. She has to go.**

**Stacy: I scored the most points, I know I am safe.**

**Dutch: Thomas tried for plants. What a loser.**

**Aubrey: I am voting for Dutch, and hoping that Sienna stays. She is my ally after all.**

**Sienna: -crying- I-I suppose I'll vote for... camera blacks out**

At the campfire, everyone looked nervous. It was their first elimination and there were a lot of screw ups.

"Okay people, your team failed miserably in this challenge. The only reason you guys didn't lose even worse was because you had a 1 person advantage on the other team." Chris said.

"When I call your name, I will give you your marshmallow. Stacy you are safe." Chris said and gave Stacy her marsh mallow.

"Alice and Ruby you are safe as well." Chris said and gave them their marsh mallows.

"Unfortunately, Bazil you are safe." Chris said and Bazil lunged for his marsh mallow.

"Philip and Charlie you are both safe too." Chris said.

"Corvus and Aubrey you are safe." Chris said and gave them their marsh mallows.

The final four: Nora, Dutch, Thomas, and Sienna looked uncomfortable.

"Nora you are safe." Chris said.

"Thomas you are safe as well." Chris said.

Dutch and Sienna looked at each other, hoping the other would be going home.

"The final marsh mallow goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Dutch." Chris said as he gave Dutch his marsh mallow. Sienna looked at her shoes and got up.

"The dock of shame awaits." Chris said.

Aubrey got up and gave Sienna a hug. Sienna hugged back and then left.

"Alright the rest of you are safe...for now." Chris said.

"That was a very, ah, interesting talent show. In the end it was Sienna who was unable to do anything in the talent show, that went home. Which team will win next week? Who will go home next week? And what crazy things do I have in store for the campers? Find out this and more next time on TOTAL! DRAMA! ISLAND!" Chris said and the camera blacked out.

Well, bye, bye Sienna. I bet you guys thought she would last longer since she was in an alliance with Aubrey. Which is precisely the reason I eliminated her. Aubrey was looking a little too powerful. I just took away her power magnet. Anyway, what did you think of the chapter? What did you think of the elimination? Who are your favorites, and least favorites? Who do you think will be eliminated next? Please answer these questions in the reviews if you have time. Thanks again for the waiting a while!


	7. Chapter 4: Total Drama Trivia Game

"Last time on Total Drama Island. 24 campers gathered on the old island for Total Drama. Here they must face deadly challenges and survive the world of reality T.V. Team Muffin Stuffers didn't have anyone that truly excelled, but had a consistent performance whereas The Flaming Penguins kind of SUCKED. With Dutch not being with his team during planning and Sienna's inability to do anything, the Flaming Penguins lost big time and sent Sienna home. Who will form new allainces this week? And who will be going home? FInd out now on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!"

**Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine**

A camera pokes out of a tree, sending a squirrel with a camera flying into Chris

**You guys are on my mind**

The camera flies off the cliff and into the water where Charlie is sulking about life, before Bazil shows up and taps him on the shoulder

**You asked me what I wanted to be**

Philip and Alice are paddling in a canoe, when Charlie jumps into the boat to avoid Bazil

**And I think the answer is plain to see**

The camera pans over to Thomas holding plants while Corvus sets a snake loose in the grass, Thomas picks up the snake

**I wanna be famous!**

As Thomas runs, we see Stacy and Dutch laughing in the woods

**I want to live close to the sun**

We see Brandon and Angel fighting in a raft going down the waterfall

**Well, pack your bags cause I've already won**

We see Jason shirtless and tanning on a log as the raft falls behind him

**Everything to prove nothing in my way**

Nora comes swinging on a vine and knocks into Jason, and they hit the confessional which sends Jaina sprawling and then gets up to fight

**I'll get there one day**

The camera enters the mess hall where Chef is serving hot pancakes to Tristan who throws it at Sapphire causing her to run screaming

**Cause I want to be famous**

Sapphire runs out while Willow puts up posters against the government

**Nanana'nananana nana nana**

Sienna is daydreaming while Edward tries teaching her military tactics

**I want to be, I want to be; I want to be famous**

The camera pans over to Ruby who blushes while she watches Grant eat a feast of food

**I want to be, I want to be; I want to be famous**

Blaineley is singing Blainerific while Tamara says yes to everything, and Aubrey studies from afar

**(Whistling)**

The camera zooms in to Austin and Lilith about to kiss at the campfire when Chris throws a marsh mellow at Austin's face

The girls on Team Flaming Penguins were all looking around at each other feeling awkward. Except for Nora who was bouncing on the top bunk above Stacy and broke it. Stacy dove out of the way.

"What the hell are you doing?" Stacy asked furiously.

Nora grinned and said, "I thought I saw a cheeto on the ceiling."

Ruby stretched and said, "Alright guys just calm down and stop breaking beds."

"Stacy why don't you take the now empty bed under Alice?" Aubrey suggested and Stacy sighed and consented.

Alice however, looked very uncomfortable, "Uh, yeah, that's great."

Stacy grinned at her and said, "Hey, want to set the boys cabin on fire?"

Alice looked panicked, "No no I don't."

Stacy sighed and walked off while Aubrey looked at Alice curiously.

**Confessional**

**Alice: Alright I guess I need to come clean. I hate fire. One night, about a year ago Philip and I threw a party with my sister Lizzie. After a while Lizzie went upstairs with my parents. Philip and I started drinking and before I knew what was going on, the house was on fire and my family was upstairs, trapped. I tried to help but I couldn't make it. I would have died, but Philip saved me and drug me out of the house. I was burned, not only on my arms and legs, but in my heart too. My family didn't make it out. -starts sobbing-**

**Aubrey: Okay I have 2 things I would like to talk about. 1). I notice that Alice is terrifed of Stacy. I can't really blame her, but she is like deathly afraid of her. 2). My alliance member was voted off! And Tamara is on the other team! I have no choice but to convince Alice and Ruby to join my alliance, or I might go home before the merge.**

**Ruby: Aubrey has been giving people looks since Sienna was eliminated. I'd bet anything that they were in an alliance. I'll have to talk with her about that.**

**Stacy: Alice is really weird. I thought that we were friends but obviously not. I have to find out what her deal is.**

**Nora: Look a cheeto! -picks up a moldy orange thing on the confessional floor and eats it-**

On the boys part of the Flaming Penguins cabin, Bazil was showing off a strange plant he had found.

"Look it can walk without legs!" Bazil exclaimed.

Thomas walked over to it and said, "Uh Bazil this is not a plant, this is one of Chef's cooking products! Run!"

Everyone scattered except Bazil who said, "I'll call you Tomato."

"How does Chef cook so badly?" Charlie asked.

"Why is your face so ugly?" Dutch asked.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Thomas asked.

"My face is not ugly, it's awesome. And dude I think you need to chill. Charlie is here to win y'all." Charlie said while changing in the middle of it.

"Uh why are you talking like Leshawna now?" Thomas asked.

"Excuse me? Come on then string bean if you want to go." Charlie said and Dutch grabbed him.

Suddenly Bazil came out of the cabin with Chef's "product" on his head.

"Hello foolish mortals." Bazil cackled before collapsing.

**Confessional**

**Thomas: Okay, Chef has got to work on his sanitary and non life threatening cooking skills. I don't know if we will survive our stay here.**

**Charlie: Ugh that string bean don't know anything. And he is going down.**

**Dutch: The guys on my team are all stupid. Except maybe Corvus, but he seems to be in the background a little bit.**

**Corvus: Okay. I know I haven't done all that much so far, but don't worry. My strategy is to pretend not to be a contender and use my "snake-in-the-grass" strategy to cut people. I am going to try to form an alliance with someone who is considered a threat and after they have outlived their use, get them voted off.**

**Bazil -wearing "thing"-: Those fools don't know what is coming. Mwahahaha -camera blacks out**

In Team Muffin Stuffers girl cabin, Sapphire was complaining.

"Ugh they didn't give me enough points for my modeling. I mean Jaina got more points than me." Sapphire complained.

Jaina laughed and said, "Maybe because you aren't likable. And I'll tell you this, if you piss off the judges before hand, chances are they will give you a low score."

"If you ask me, I think Sapphire did an excellent job." Angel spoke up.

Everyone looked at her surprised and said, "What?"

"Sapphire did well. We all did. Everyone on our team did good at the talent show." Angel said.

"Lilly you had an amazing speech, Jaina those were cool fighting moves, Willow did some great yoga, Tamara had a beautiful painting, Sapphire did nice modeling, and I did alright with singing." Angel said.

"Yes everyone did great! Let's keep the momentum going and win this challenge!" Willow exclaimed.

Sapphire looked at Angel with a hint of satisfaction and said, "Finally someone realizes my usefulness to this team."

"Did you really like my painting?" Tamara asked.

"I thought it was awesome." Angel said and smiled.

Tamara hugged her which took Angel aback but she returned the hug and Lilly looked at Angel with suspicion.

**Confessional**

**Angel: -laughing- Oh I can't believe how gullible my team is. I thought Sapphire was stupid yesterday, Jaina demonstrated she is a one trick pony, and Tamara? Her painting was hideous. However I have to play nice and make friends or else I will get kicked off. I have to get these girls to team up with me and eliminate Brandon and whoever else is in his alliance. Tamara will be the first to join me.**

**Tamara: She loved my painting!**

**Willow: I think Angel's pep talk was great. We need the confidence to continue our 1 win streak. Plus our team seems pretty good. I think we will win this week.**

**Jaina: Angel is pretty cool I guess.**

**Sapphire: Angel is the only person who knows I am valuable. Unless things change, she and I final 2.**

**Lilith: I don't believe Angel. She has not been this nice since she got here. She kind of comes across to me as a backstabber. I will not be joining any alliance of hers.**

On the boys side of The Muffin Stuffer's cabin, Austin was talking about the talent show.

"I thought I was pretty good at the mechanics. And we totally rocked the challenge. We smoked them!" Austin exclaimed.

"Actually, we only won because of their inconsistencies. If Sienna, Nora, or Thomas had actually done something, they would have won for sure." Brandon said.

"Yeah, but they didn't and now Sienna is gone." Jason said.

"Yes and that is interesting. Voting off the nicer player first is interesting." Brandon muttered to himself.

"What Brandon?" Grant asked.

"Nothing, I didn't say anything." Brandon said.

"Anyway, what do you guys think the challenge will be?" Edward asked.

"Well we haven't had anything physical yet, so I am guessing a physical challenge." Austin said.

"Really? I think we'll do another survival challenge." Edward said.

"If we do maybe Sapphire won't be mean to me this time." Grant said.

Suddenly over the megaphone Chris announced, "ALL CAMPERS TO THE MESS HALL FOR BREAKFAST!"

**Confessional**

**Brandon: Voting off Sienna is definitely interesting to me. I thought she would be safe for a few weeks and that they would vote off that Dutch guy. I'll think about that later, but I think I need to gain 1 or possibly 2 more allies to guarantee myself a spot in the merge. If I have 4 people at my command, chances are we will be the dominating force of the team. Sapphire would be interesting. Maybe Angel as well...**

**Edward: I hope it is a survival challenge. I won last time remember! Anyway, Brandon seems to be thinking a lot about something. I hope he consults me and Willow as we are his alliance members.**

**Jason: I agree with Austin, it is time for a physical challenge.**

**Austin: I really hope it is physical. Then I can show off my mad athletic skills to Lilith, I mean the team. Of course I meant the team...**

**Grant: I hope it's an eating challenge!**

Everyone had gathered in the mess hall and was attempting to eat Chef's food, while Bazil cackled maniacally.

"Umm what is Bazil wearing?" Lilly asked.

"Silence mortal! I am Lord Bazil god of the..." Bazil began before the "product" jumped off his head and ran away.

"What happened?" Bazil asked.

"I found a cheeto!" Nora told him and Bazil grinned.

Thomas was poking at his food and said, "It doesn't eat spoons. Maybe that's a good sign."

"I wouldn't be too sure." Brandon said as his spoon disappeared from existence.

"Chris can't starve us like this can he?" Willow asked fearfully.

"Of course I can." Chris said as he walked in.

"Okay campers, it is time for your next challenge. This is another 2-part challenge. Your first challenge is for each of you to locate the stage where your next challenge will take place. The arena is large so it won't be too difficult to find. Which is why I am only giving you 15 minutes to get there. Anyone that does not make it is not able to compete in the 2nd part of the challenge. Oh and you might want these walkie talkies. And GO!" Chris screamed and everyone dashed over each other to get outside.

"Okay team we need to split up. We should each go in 3 groups of 3 and 1 group of 2." Aubrey said to the team.

"I'll go with Ruby and Alice. Philip, Charlie, and Thomas go together, Corvus, Stacy, and Dutch go together, and Bazil and Nora go together. Alright move it people." Aubrey said.

**Confessional**

**Aubrey: I needed to get Ruby and Alice away so I could form an alliance with them.**

**Ruby: I wish I could be the leader of my team. But there is no way I could ever do that.**

**Alice: I wanted to be with Philip! But a challenge is a challenge.**

**Philip: I wanted to be with Alice!**

**Charlie: Ugh if string bean slows us down...**

**Thomas: I wish Charlie would stop acting like Leshawna. We already have 2 crazy people on our team.**

**Corvus: It is interesting how Aubrey paired us all up. However this might be a good time to convince the brutes of our team, Dutch and Stacy, to be in an alliance with me, and then get them voted off.**

**Dutch: Why Stacy?**

**Stacy: Why Dutch?**

**Bazil: I wonder what happened to me this morning?**

**Nora: This cheeto is incredible -holds up disgusting molded thing and continues eating-**

The Muffin Stuffers had decided to also split into 4 groups.

"Okay so Austin and Lilly will be the group of 2, Jason, Grant and Jaina will be one group, Willow, Angel, and Tamara will be one group, and Sapphire, Edward, and I will be the last group." Brandon said.

Just before the groups took off, Brandon pulled Willow aside and said, "Try and convince Angel and Tamara to join our alliance. Good luck!"

**Confessional**

**Brandon: This is all strategic. I dislike Sapphire, but I have to take her with me and try to convince her to join up with me. I hope Willow can convince Angel and Tamara to join too. If she does we will dominate!**

**Austin: YES! I'm with Lilly!**

**Lilly: Ugh I'm with Austin.**

**Jason: I got to lug Grant around. We are not going to make it in time...**

**Grant: I hate time constraints. I like to take my time...**

**Jaina: Screw this, I am abandoning these 2 and going off on my own**

**Tamara: Yeah, I get to be with Angel!**

**Angel: It looks like Tamara will be an easily persuaded alliance member. But why did Brandon send Willow with me? She must be in his alliance and is trying to keep an eye on me.**

**Edward: Why did he want Sapphire to go with us? If he is inviting her to the alliance I might leave.**

**Saphire: At least I am not with Tubby or Jaina.**

Aubrey, Alice, and Ruby were running quickly towards the old truth or dare arena was.

"So I was thinking, what with the 3 of us being pretty good friends, that we should make an alliance." Aubrey said as they ran.

"Why, because Sienna got voted off?" Ruby asked.

Aubrey stopped, "How did you know Sienna was in an alliance with me?"

"You have been depressed since she left, I just figured." Ruby said.

"Uh guys. We need to keep moving." Alice said.

"Alright, but what about the alliance?" Aubrey asked.

"I don't know I'll think about it" Ruby said. Alice gave no response.

After running for another minute Alice called, "Look we found it! Quick use the walkie talkie and tell the others where it is."

Aubrey pulled out the walkie and held the button, "Guys the arena is over by where the truth or dare game was played in season 4."

Brandon smiled and said, "Thanks Aubrey."

"Wait what? How do you hear me?" Aubrey asked confused.

Chris's voice came over the walkie, "Yeah we never said that they wouldn't alert EVERYONE to your location now did we. Everyone just heard what you said Aubrey, good job."

"Alright guys let's go!" Brandon shouted.

As they ran Brandon asked, "Hey Sapphire, you hate Jaina right? Well what if you joined my alliance, maybe I can help you vote her off."

"I'm in. I hate that girl, who else is in the alliance?" Sapphire asked.

"Edward, Willow, and maybe Angel and Tamara. Willow is trying to convince them to join too. If the 6 of us join forces, we will all make the merge, if we win enough challenges." Brandon said.

"Guys, we're here." Edward said. Brandon turned to Sapphire and shook hands.

**Confessional**

**Aubrey: Wow I am doomed. First my alliance isn't owrking out. And now I am responsible for telling everyone in camp where it is. We better win or I might get voted off.**

**Ruby: I knew Aubrey was in an alliance with Sienna. I might join just so I know I have an advantage over teh team. Although who knows who is in alliances? I need to look into this more.**

**Alice: I don't know if I trust Aubrey. I doubt I'll join her alliance.**

**Sapphire: Awesome! Now I can get Jaina voted off!**

**Edward: Ugh Sapphire is in the alliance. Now I don't know if I should stay in the alliance. **

**Brandon: Excellent. My chat with Sapphire went perfectly. I hope Willow is having the same luck.**

Willow, Angel and Tamara were nearing the arena. Willow remembered what Brandon told her and she asked, "Hey Tamara, Angel, would you guys like to join an alliance with me?"

Angel gave her a knowing smile and said, "Sure. I'd love to join your alliance. What about you Tamara?"

"Uh um sure." Tamara said and then said, "Look, the arena!"

**Confessional**

**Willow: Wow that actually worked!**

**Tamara: I want to say NO! But I just can't**

**Angel: Wow I wasn't expecting her to be so blunt. But that pretty much says that Willow is in Brandon's alliance. I wonder who else. Probably Edward and Sapphire since that is who he went with. I was wondering why Sapphire wasn't eliminated in week 1. And i am not actually joining this alliance. Not in the long run. However for the next few weeks, it would be good to have a safety net and vote out people such as Jaina or Jason.**

Corvus, Stacy and Dutch were nearing the arena as well.

"I can't believe I have to deal with you." Stacy said to Dutch.

"Yeah? Well I can't believe I have to deal with you!" Dutch said to Stacy

"Next time we lose you are so eliminated." Stacy growled.

"I'm pretty sure you mean you." Dutch retorted.

"Guys, the arena!" Corvus shouted and the 3 rushed in.

**Confessional**

**Corvus: Interesting. I will not be blunt about making alliances. I have to take my time and choose carefully. I think I would rather have Stacy eliminated, because she is a bigger threat than Dutch. But I will continue waiting.**

**Dutch: I hate Stacy so much. She is so bossy and rebellious and hot and...wait WHAT DID I JUST SAY?**

**Stacy: Ugh Dutch has to go next. Maybe Corvus will agree with me.**

Bazil and Nora were sitting in a tree.

"Where did you get this?" Bazil ased her.

Nora giggled and said, "I found it in the confessional. I bet there is one for you too!"

"I have to get one, but for now let's go to the arena." Bazil said.

"Hmm there might be more there!" Nora exclaimed.

"Exactly what I was thinking." Bazil said and then they fell out of the tree and into the arena.

"You mean you guys were up there the whole time?" Chris asked inside the arena.

"Duh. Geez Chris do you even have a brain? My doctor said mine was "special"." Bazil said. Chris just shook his head.

**Confessional**

**Bazil: I think Chris just doesn't know what true genius is.**

**Nora: I am on the lookout for more cheetos.**

**Chris: That Bazil is just creepy and strange. I hope someone votes him off on his team soon.**

"3 minutes to go!" Chris announced over the intercom.

"Great, that's just great." Lilly said as Austin led the way.

"What? I didn't get us lost." Austin said.

"Yes you did! You said 'don't worry Lilly, I know where I am going' and now we are at the campsite again. That means we went in a circle!" Lilly exclaimed angrily.

Austin knew his temper was starting to rise, but he said, "Lilly if you want to go, then go ahead."

"Ugh maybe I will. Although I don't think it will make much of a difference. We are not going to make it and then I will get voted off if we lose." Lilly said and sat down on a log and began to cry.

Austin looked at her surprised and said, "Why would you get eliminated? I think I have a better chance of getting eliminated then you do. Since I won't make it either."

Lilly sniffled and said, "No, you are useful to the team. I don't really do anything."

Austin sat down next to her and said, "That isn't true. You're nice and you care about the well being of the team. I'm just the muscle guy."

Lilly attempted to stop crying and Austin put his arm around her.

**Confessional**

**Austin: Wow I wasn't expecting her to break down like that. And I don't like her being upset, but I got to hug her! YES!**

**Lilly: Maybe Austin isn't as bad as I thought.**

Jaina and Jason were running towards the arena. They had abandoned Grant 10 minutes ago.

"Hey I was thinking you and me are the toughest right? What if we form an alliance?" Jason asked Jaina.

They stopped running and Jaina said, "I never even thought about alliances yet. Plus I guess it wouldn't hurt to know someone had my back. Sure I'm in."

Suddenly something big started moving towards them, it was rolling.

"Quick run!" Jason shouted and he and Jaina took off. Up ahead they saw Charlie, Thomas, and Philip and screamed, "RUN!"

The 5 of them were running towards the arena for their lives and they could see Chris counting down. The rolling object began bouncing on the tough terrain and soon flew over them and landed in the arena. It was Grant. Time ran out just before Jaina, Philip, Thomas, Charlie, and Jason could get there.

"Well it looks like Thomas, Charlie Philip, Jaina, Jason, Lilith, and Austin didn't make it in time. And for the Muffin Stuffers: Brandon, Angel, Edward, Sapphire, Willow, Grant, and Tamara will be competing. And for the Flaming Penguins: Alice, Aubrey, Ruby, Nora, Stacy, Dutch, Corvus, and Bazil will be competing in the TOTAL DRAMA TRIVIA OF DOOM!" Chris exclaimed.

"Trivia of doom?" Edward asked.

"Yup. Here's how it will work. The 15 of you competing will sit in these chairs in your team's designated area. I will ask you guys questions about the past Total Drama seasons, to test your knowledge. If you get it right, you are still in the game. Get it wrong, and you have to jump off the cliff and then return here to sit in the bleachers. Speaking of the bleachers." Chris pulled out a remote and hit the button. The people not competing got shocked.

"When you lose, you will return here and everyone in the bleachers will get shocked for every contestant that loses. And in case I feel like it. Does everyone understand?" Chris asked.

Everyone nodded except for Aubrey who asked, "Where is Blaineley? We haven't seen her all day."

Chris smirked and hit another button on the remote. Blaineley was tied down to a chair in the arena and she was in the competitors area.

"You see, Blaineley did something to upset me very much. So I have decided she will get shocked when the losers lose too. She just gets to sit in that special chair that shocks her every 30 seconds regardless of losers." Chris said and Blaineley got shocked.

"Anyway, enough about Blaineley, everyone get into your positions." Chris said and everyone took a seat. On the top row from left to right it was: Nora, Bazil, Ruby, Aubrey, Brandon, Tamara, Angel and Edward. And on the bottom from left to right was: Alice, Dutch, Corvus, Stacy, Willow, Sapphire, Grant, and Blaineley.

"We will be going in order of your seating, left to right, top to bottom. First question for Nora: Who was the 3rd person eliminated in TDI?" Chris asked and Nora said, "Heather."

"Wrong, go jump off the cliff and then go to the bleachers for your shock." Chris said and Blaineley was shocked in her chair too.

"What did she do to annoy you?" Aubrey asked.

-flashback to this morning-

"Chef! I'm out of clothes, do laundry! I guess I will just go to the hot tub instead of to the lake." Chris said.

Chris walked naked into his bathroom where Blaineley was sitting in his hot tub and when she saw him she laughed so hard. Chris ran out and into his bedroom and called, "CHEF! WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY!"

-back to present-

"It doesn't matter. Next question is for Bazil: Name one camper that returned in TDI." Chris said.

"Izzy!" Bazil exclaimed and Chris gave him the green light.

"Next question is for Ruby: What did Lightning like to say before he spoke a word?"

"He would always so "sha" before anything. Example: Sha-Lightning." Ruby said and she got the green light.

"Next question for Aubrey: What TDI challenge did Gwen get buried alive?"

"That's easy, Phobia Factor." Aubrey said and got the green light.

"Okay Brandon: In TDWT, who sang during the song Shearing Sheep?"

"Easy, Heather, Gwen, and Courtney. Cody played guitar and Sierra did nothing." Brandon said and got the green light.

"Okay Tamara: What contestant voted for themselves in TDA?"

"Lindsay." Tamara said and got the green light.

"Alright Angel: In TDWT, who was eliminated first?"

"Well Duncan refused to sing so technically he was the first to be eliminated." Angel said and got the green light.

"Edward: Who is the most annoying person to me Chris Mclean?" Chris asked.

"Uhh, I don't know. Topher?" Edward got the red light.

"Sorry, but you are wrong its Blaineley. Jump off the cliff and come back up." Chris said and Nora arrived.

"Ah welcome back, time for your shock." Chris said as Nora took a seat in the bleachers. She and the other contestants got shocked.

"Okay Alice: In TDI, who was the first contestant to arrive?" Chris asked.

"Was it Owen?" Alice asked and got the red light.

"Nope it was Beth, now jump off the cliff." Chris commanded and Alice sighed and jumped off.

"Dutch: In TDAS, what were the team names?"

"Uh the Villainous Vultures and The Heroic Hamsters?" Dutch answered and got the green light.

"Corvus, which TDI contestants never competed after season 1?"

"Katie, Sadie, and Eva." Corvus said and got the green light.

"Stacy, who is the hottest person on the show?" Chris asked.

"Alejandro." Stacy said and got the red light. "What?" She asked.

"The correct answer was ME. Jump off the cliff." Chris said and she jumped as Edward returned. The contestants in the bleachers got shocked again.

"Is this really necessary?" Jaina asked from the bleachers.

Chris shocked them again and said, "Yes yes it is, now Willow: In TDA What contestants returned after being eliminated?"

"Izzy and Owen. Courtney doesn't count, she wasn't in TDA at first." Willow said and got the red light.

"Actually Courtney does count. She was eliminated in the last episode of season 1." Chris said and she jumped as Alice returned. They all got shocked.

"Okay Sapphire: Name the contestant that has the most fans."

"Lindsay." Sapphire said and got the red light.

"No actually Noah does. Somehow. Now jump!" Chris said.

"Moving on to the final question of this round, Grant: Who ate more food than everyone else combined?"

"Owen." Grant said and got the green light.

"Excellent, and look, Stacy, Sapphire, and Willow are back. I owe everyone 3 shocks." Chris said and shocked the losers 3 times.

"Okay moving on to round 2 is: Bazil, Ruby, Aubrey, Brandon, Tamara, Angel, Dutch, Corvus, and Grant. First question for Bazil: In TDWT, who sang Oh My Izzy?"

"Owen. That was my favorite song, since Izzy is my favorite character!" Bazil said and got the green light.

"How is he still in?" Sapphire complained from the bleachers and they all received a shock.

"Shut up Sapphire, or we all got shocked more." Alice said.

"Hey as anyone noticed that Austin and Lilly aren't here yet?" Philip asked.

"Maybe they got hurt?" Willow said.

Chris sighed and said, "Chef go find Austin and Lilly, I owe them a bunch of shocks." Chef headed off to find Austin and Lilly.

"Okay Ruby: Who is taller, Heather or Alejandro?" Chris asked.

"What kind of question is that? Uh I guess Heather?" Ruby asked and got the red light.

"Jump off the cliff. Moving on to Aubrey: Which contestant became a monster after being eliminated in TDWT?"

"Ezekiel." Aubrey said and got the green light.

"Moving on to Brandon: Which contestant has been in the most episodes?" Chris asked.

"Heather." Brandon said and got the green light.

"Moving on to Tamara: Name the TDWT song that had the least amount of singers." Chris said.

"Uh Oui my Friends?" Tamara got the red light.

"You should have had a list. There were a few songs with only 1 singer." Chris said and Tamara jumped off as Ruby returned and Chris shocked all the losers.

"Angel you're up: Who was in more episodes on TDWT, Alejandro or Sierra?" Chris asked.

"Alejandro." Angel said and got the red light.

"They each got the same amount of screen time." Chris said and Angel jumped off the cliff.

"Dutch, which TDWT contestant sang the most?" Chris asked.

"Uh Courtney?" Dutch said and got the red light.

"She sang a lot but Heather sang the most. You're out." Chris said and Dutch jumped off the cliff as Tamara returned and the losers were shocked.

"Okay Corvus: In TDAS, who had the immunity idol first?"

"Heather, but Alejandro stole it." Corvus said and got the green light.

"Okay Grant: In TDROTI, who is the favorite character that got almost no screen time?" Chris asked.

"Dawn." Grant said and got the green light.

"Excellent we have 5 people still in: Bazil, Aubrey, Brandon, Corvus, and Grant. Let's hear what the contestants have to say. And where is Lilly and Austin?" Chris said.

**Confessional**

**Bazil: I love Izzy!**

**Aubrey: Of course I am still in, I am extremely smart. It's my main strength.**

**Brandon: I have doubts about winning. I am very smart and knowledgeable about TD, but Aubrey is a serious threat. **

**Corvus: This is great, we have the numbers advantage 3-2.**

**Grant: I love this challenge!**

Chef found Austin and Lilly in the cabins. He went to Austin first and said, "Come on, you have to be at the arena. Head over there and I'll get the girl."

Austin nodded and looked miserable. Chef walked over to the girls cabin and knocked.

"Go away!" Lilly said.

Chef opened the door and said, "Chris says you have to be at the arena now, Austin has already gone."

"Fine. Just give me a few minutes?" Lilly asked and Chef nodded.

As Chef stood outside he mumbled, "The things I do for these stupid kids.

Back at the arena, Chris was ready for the next round. All of the losers had returned and been shocked except for Lilly and Austin.

"Okay Bazil: Who was the first total drama competitor to be eliminated due to injury?" Chris asked.

"Izzy!" Bazil exclaimed and got the green light.

"This is not fair. All of his questions have been about Izzy." Sapphire exclaimed and they all got shocked. Everyone glowered at her.

"Aubrey, how many episodes has Blaineley appeared in?" Chris asked.

"Well in TDWT she was in 8, but if you count this, she has been in it for 11 episodes." Aubrey said and got the green light.

"Okay Brandon, which contestant swapped places with Izzy in TDI?"

"Katie." Brandon said and got the green light.

"Okay Corvus: What Total Drama Character has gotten the most screen time?" Chris asked.

"Um Heather?" Corvus said and got the red light.

"No, me! I have been in all 6 seasons plus this one." Chris said and Corvus jumped off the cliff.

Chef finally came back with Lilly and Austin.

Chris looked at them angrily and said, "Oh good, I am going to shock you guys 20 times!" Chris shocked them and the losers 20 more times.

"You do realize that this could kill us right?" Thomas asked.

Chris ignored him and said, "Okay Grant: In TDA, who was brought back and was evil besides Courtney."

"I won't answer this question because the person you are talking about is my idol." Grant said and got the red light.

"Fine jump off the cliff for Owen." Chris said and Grant jumped.

"Okay competitors, we are down to Bazil, Aubrey, and Brandon. Who will win immunity for their team? Find out here on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND." Chris announced.

"Okay Bazil: In TDROTI, which contestant was eliminated at the same time as Brick?" Chris asked.

"Izzy!" Bazil said and got the red light.

"Izzy is not the answer to everything, please jump off the cliff." Chris said and Grant and Corvus returned for the shocks.

"Okay Aubrey: What was the first word of Total Drama?" Chris asked.

"The word 'yo' was the first thing you ever said." Aubrey said and got the green light.

"Good work Aubrey. Let's see if Brandon can stay in the competition."

"Okay Brandon: In TDPI who became a deranged psychopath at the end?" Chris asked.

"Scarlett." Brandon answered and got the red light.

"Actually I said at the END. In the last episode, Dave went nuts and tried to kill Sky a bunch of times. Dave was the correct answer. Brandon is out, and Aubrey wins it for The Flaming Penguins!" Chris announced as The Flaming Penguins cheered.

**Confessional**

**Aubrey: YES! I won it. If I hadn't won, I am fairly sure I would have been voted off.**

**Brandon: Crap. I lost it for the team. My alliance better come through for me and we need to decide who to vote off. Actually now that I think about it, I am probably safe since there were many fails on our team's part today.**

"Team Muffin Stuffers, I will see you at elimination tonight, and Team Flaming Penguins, you have won a spa day at a local spa!" Chris announced and The Flaming Penguins cheered again.

**Confessional**

**Ruby: Thank goodness Aubrey won it for us. Maybe I will look into alliancing with her.**

**Alice: YAY SPA DAY!**

**Philip: I know Alice is happy we won.**

**Dutch: I made it farther than Stacy, AND we won. The first thing is more important though.**

**Stacy: What a stupid challenge.**

**Nora: I don't feel so good -clutches stomache- maybe I should eat more of the cheeto**

**Bazil: Izzy!**

**Charlie: Good thing string bean didn't lose it for us.**

**Thomas: I might vote out Charlie next time we lose.**

**Corvus: Well this is definitely and interesting turnout. It is great that we won, but I need to establish who I want to alliance with first. I'd like to see Stacy out of here, but she might be useful for a few more team challenges. Hmm**

Brandon, Tamara, Willow, Angel, and Sapphire were gathered at the dock discussing who to eliminate.

"I think there are several choices for who goes tonight, but first I would like to officially welcome Angel, Sapphire, and Tamara into this alliance." Brandon said.

"Hey where is Edward?" Willow asked.

"I think I saw him in the woods." Tamara said.

"We'll find him later, we need to decide who to vote out." Brandon said.

"Well I think Jaina needs to go." Sapphire stated.

"She does need to go, but what about Austin or Lilly? Neither one of them even showed up until the end." Willow stated.

"We could even vote off Grant. Although he is really nice." Tamara said.

Brandon looked up at her and said, "What did you say?"

"I said Grant is really nice." Tamara said confused.

"Interesting." Brandon said and Angel looked at him. The group made up their minds about who to vote out.

**Confessional**

**Jaina: We need to get rid of Sapphire. She is completely worthless.**

**Jason: Brandon lost the game. He is out**

**Lilly: Austin is out**

**Sapphire: Goodbye Jaina**

**Brandon: Well we have decided who to vote out. I vote...**

Everyone had gathered at the bonfire. Brandon looked at Edward who looked really uncomfortable. Angel and Tamara were sitting together while Sapphire and Jaina stared daggers at each other. Austin and Lilly sat on opposite sides of camp and Grant sat with Willow and Jason.

Chris walked up and said, "Well Muffin Stuffers, I really thought you guys had a chance there. Brandon you lost the challenge for the team. Grant, you refused to answer a question. Austin and Lilly never even showed up, and Sapphire pissed everyone off again. When I call your name and throw you a marshmallow, you are safe." Chris said.

"Jason you are safe. Willow you are safe as well." Chris said and threw them their marshmallows.

"Edward, Tamara, and Angel you are safe as well." Chris said and threw them their marshmallows.

"All 6 of you received votes tonight." Chris said to Brandon, Sapphire, Grant, Austin, Jaina, and Lilly.

"Jaina, Lilly, and Austin you are safe." Chris said and threw them their marshmallows.

Brandon, Grant, and Sapphire looked really uncomfortable.

"Brandon you are safe." Chris said and Brandon gave a sigh of relief.

"Grant and Sapphire. This was a tough decision but the final marshmallow goes too...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Sapphire." Chris said and threw Sapphire the marshmallow.

Grant looked shocked and disappointed. Chris just said, "Dock of shame is that way bro."

Grant walked down the dock of shame and boarded the boat of losers and left Total Drama Island.

"The 10 of you still here, let me give you some advice. You guys need to work more cohesively as a team, in both challenges and votes. When 6 people get votes, that is sad. You're all safe, for tonight." Chris said and the campers got up and headed towards their cabins.

**Confessional**

**Brandon: Well we have decided who to vote out. I vote Grant. He is nice, just like Sienna was. And if you let those people stay too long, they are headed to the merge guaranteed. Luckily my alliance came through and I survived the week.**

**Jaina: Ugh! Sapphire still is not eliminated. Jason and I had better become good friends and maybe get a few more people to help us eliminate her.**

**Jason: I like being the first one to get the marshmallow. It just means that I am safe for sure.**

**Tamara: I feel kind of bad about eliminating Grant. But I was loyal to my alliance.**

**Sapphire: I don't think my alliance voted out Jaina. I would chew them out, but then I will lose them as allies. I have to start being strategic.**

**Willow: Brandon might not have made the right call voting for Grant. We should have just voted out Sapphire. I need to speak up next time.**

**Edward: I feel bad, but I think I am going to leave the alliance. I don't think I have made myself a target, so I should be okay if I do.**

**Angel: I played along with Brandon's little plan. Voting out Grant was a good strategic move so I can't blame him. But once people find out he was the one who orchestrated the plan to eliminate Grant, everyone will hate him and I will turn on him. Hopefully I can take Tamara with me too.**

**Lilly: I hate Austin!**

**Austin: Lilly is overreacting. So yeah, I voted for her.**

In the girl's cabin for the Muffin Stuffers, Lilly was complaining about Austin.

"Austin is just so ugh!" Lilly said.

"Lilly, you haven't told anyone what happened yet. What happened?" Willow asked.

**-flashback-**

Lilly sniffled and said, "No, you are useful to the team. I don't really do anything."

Austin sat down next to her and said, "That isn't true. You're nice and you care about the well being of the team. I'm just the muscle guy."

Lilly attempted to stop crying and Austin put his arm around her.

"You just need to have faith in yourself." Austin told her.

"I can't when no one even really cares about me." Lilly said.

"That isn't true. People care about you." Austin said and then kissed her.

Lilly smacked him in the face and ran into the cabin crying.

**-end flashback-**

"Nothing Willow. Forget it. Nothing happened." Lilly said and turned the lights off and went to bed.

Chris walked down the dock and said, "Well what an exciting day on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND! Blaineley got shocked about 1000 times, Grant got eliminated, and many alliances were formed. The drama is just heating up and it is about to get on fire! Stay tuned to find out what happens next time on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!"

Okay first off I am sorry for not posting recently! I just started high school so I have been a little crazy lately. The updates will probably be once a week from here on in. Check frequently though, because I am not set to any schedule.

Also there goes Grant! Grant was nice to everyone and kind of like Owen. So early on I planted the idea of eliminating nice people in Brandon's mind, and in the end most of Brandon's alliance came through and voted Grant off. He will be missed.

I would like to say that this was my favorite chapter to write so far. Because there was so much drama going on and people were forming alliances all over the place. It was so much fun to write! I love the OC's that you guys have sent me and can't wait to keep the story going. I want you guys to tell me who you like, who you hate, who you want to win, who you want to see eliminated next, who you want to be hurt badly, and mainly how you like the story so far. I love the reviews and the reviews are what give me ideas for the next chapter on how to improve, so make sure you leave them. THANKS GUYS!

Oh and here is the voting (I remembered this time!)

Jason- Brandon

Lilly- Austin

Brandon- Grant

Angel- Grant

Willow- Grant

Austin- Lilly

Grant- Brandon

Jaina- Sapphire

Tamara- Grant

Edward- Sapphire

Sapphire- Jaina

So 2 votes for Brandon, 1 for Jaina, 1 for Austin, 1 for Lilly, 4 for grant, and 2 for Sapphire.


	8. Chapter 8: FanFic Ideas (PLEASE READ)

Hey guys! First off I want to say I am sorry for not updating my total drama fanfic in ages, but don't worry I will update soon! Anyway I am here to tell you about my 2 ideas for other fanfics.

1). I am thinking about doing a total drama with ALL of the previous characters. Meaning that characters from Total Drama Island (plus Alejandro, Sierra, and Blaineley), Total Drama Revenge of the Island, and Total Drama Pahkitew Island will All be in it, all 52 of them!

2). My other idea is to do a hunger games fanfic. I know this has nothing to do with total drama but hey, I like the hunger games too lol :).

I really want to know what you guys think, and btw, for the hunger games fanfic, you guys get to submit characters! I will not say anything else on the topic yet, because I need to know I have you guys behind these ideas. Please review and see ya later :)!


End file.
